One mistake changed everything
by lozzypoo
Summary: One mistake changed everything making shuichi run away for 5 years. now they know were he is are they ready to face shuichi's new change and bring him back.FINALLY FINISHED enjoy
1. Chapter 1

Summary- Shuichi finds Yuki in bed with another woman. Shuichi disappears for 5 years, after being found but Shuichi has changed and they might never get the hyper Shuichi back

How one mistake changed everything?

5 years, 5 years to this day that one mistake cost Yuki everything. His happiness, his life, his love. Yes Shuichi Shindou disappeared after he found Yuki in bed with another women. It was a one nighter, Yuki never meant for it to happen. Shuichi was at a concert and Yuki was bored so he went to a bar where he had a little to much to drink. the next thing he knows he wakes up next to a complete stranger naked in his bed . Yuki realised that Shuichi found out when he had found a broken picture of them and a note saying:

goodbye

oh how one little mistake could change anything. Shuichi never came back the next day or the day after that, not even after 5 years. when the others found out that Shuichi had disappeared they all demanded that he tell them what happened. He told them what happened. The guilt was just to much. he broke down and cried. Crying because of what he had done. crying for what is lost and crying for Shuichi to come back to him. But after 5 years Shuichi never came back. Yuki was all alone. He could never find someone to fill the empty void that rested inside his heart or to quench the love he had for his little lover. no matter how he tried. Bad luck had to disband because they could find anyone with the vocal talent that could match Shuichi, except Ryuichi, but he said that bad luck is Shu's band and that he will come back when he is ready, but Shuichi never came back.

Yuki would sit next to the phone and wonder if Shu would call, but he never did. Yuki even gave up writing novels for a while as nothing would come to him. his mind was like blank paper . Shuichi was his inspiration and without that inspiration he could write. Today was a particularly bad day for Yuki. he was sitting at his desk staring into his computer hoping magically that the words will automatically flow on the page but again without shuichi he couldn't write. And to add to that he had no coffee to boast himself up.

'aahhhhhhhhhhhgggggg that's it I have to get some fresh air' Yuki cursed as he grabbed his keys and coat and walked out the door. locking the door behind him and made his way to the elevator. This elevator brought a lot of memories to him. the first time he ever kissed Shuichi, which Yuki thought was the most spine tingling wonderful sensation he had ever experienced. Also when the power went out and him and shuichi were stuck in the elevator, they made love all night. sweet memories, but that was all they were, memories, not the real Shuichi

Yuki was walking down the street. everything reminded him of Shuichi. the trees and buildings. everything

He continued until a red car pulled up beside him. he turned as the door opened to reveal Tohma sitting in the front seat

'Eiri get in'

'why'

'I have some news on Shindou that you might be interested in'

'what' yuki said as he went around to the passenger side and hoped in as Tohma drove away

'what about Shuichi, have you found him, is he ok' Yuki said all in one sentence

'slow done, yes Shindou is fine. We think he is in America, New York to be exact but Eiri' Tohma gave Yuki a worried look 'he has changed'

'how did you find him'

'well I had some scouts out in New York and gotten word of a powerful fighter called Shui. They say he has never been beaten in the ring for 4 years. The most distinguish feature is his eyes and hair. Long black waist length hair and deep purple eyes that could strike the fear in any man. Well that's what they heard around'.

'How can you be sure its him'

'I am not sure. We just have to go with our instincts and hope for the best that this is Shindou and he is unharmed. We will be leaving tomorrow for America and lets hope that we can get him out of this mess'

'yes lets hope' Yuki said as he stared out the window 'and lets hope I can heal his broken heart'

………………………………………………………..

They all assembled outside of the New York gateway. The chosen ones for this little 'rescue mission' were Yuki, Tohma, Hiro, K, and Ryuichi. They were all worried as to what to expect when they get to New York. What has become of there friend. Ryuichi was the first to break the silence

'do you think we will find Shu in such a big place as New York. What if it is not him' Ryuichi was chewing on Kumagorou's ear

'don't worry ryu we will find him'

'yeah and when we do my darling here will make sure that he comes back, even if I have to do it by force' K said as he stroked his gun.

'even if we do find him. what are we going to find. are we going to expect a the hyper and energetic Shuichi we know. Things change, time changes people. even by those they love' As Hiro said this he turned to Yuki and gave him a cold stare. All present were thinking of what Hiro said. Time had passed. Will they we disappointed if, when they get to New York that they find a different Shuichi Their train of thought were interrupted as an announcement came over the speaker

'**All passengers to gateway 13B Tokyo to New York is now boarding'**

'that's us' Tohma addressed the group as he pick up his bag and made his way to the gate. The others followed example and walked through the gate. when they got to the plane the stewardess took their tickets

'alright you are all in aisle B on your left and I will be attending to you'

'thank you miss' Tohma said politely as the others filed passed him and came to their assigned seats Yuki sat by the window, then it was Tohma, followed by k, Ryuichi and Hiro. Yuki stared out the window. magically hoping that Shuichi was outside, waving goodbye but he was disappointed once again to find out it was his imagination.

'would you like some refreshments before we take off' the stewardess from before ask as she leaned forward

'yes me and Kumagorou would like some lemonade please' Ryuichi asked in a cute voice that the stewardess just wanted to melt

'well sure sweetie. Anything for a cute face' Yuki rolled his eyes at Sakuma's display of idiocy and went back to staring out the window

'you know Eiri, staring out the window is not going to bring Shindou back' Tohma stated as he watched Eiri sigh for the thousandth time.

'don't you think I know that. For 5 years I have know it. one mistake has cost me everything, and now I will do anything...' Yuki was stopped mid sentence as a voice came over the PA

'**hello thank you for flying Japan Airways we will be taking off know so can you please fasten your seatbelts and make sure all your luggage is secure. thank you'**

When Yuki noticed that he was to preoccupied with his seatbelt, Yuki went back to his staring into nothingness because that is how he felt at that moment. Nothing, like he was helpless. Well he would fix that. He will go to New York and find Shuichi and beg him for forgiveness.

'hopefully that will be enough' Yuki thought silently as the plane took of to New York, to where Shuichi was.

To be continued...

Hope you like the first chapter. plz review and tell me what you think so I can write the next chapter. preview of next chapter is they land in New York. they go to a fighting club and meet one of Shuichi's friends. They find Shuichi but what they find out will shock them. Wait to find out


	2. Chapter 2

Wow I just like to say thanks for all the reviews I got for the first chapter. It was awesome. Cheer

Hope you enjoy this chapter

Chapter 2 

Meanwhile in the heart of New York there was a house in the upstarts of town where four men lived. All were fighting warriors. Mark was the oldest and has red hair that curved at his neck; solid built and was like a mother to the other occupants in his house. They were the only family he had in this world and he would protect them always. Not like they needed protection. They were the best in the fighting world. A secluded world that only selected people and groups know about. Kenji and Noah were some of the top fighters and anyone to come across them were sure to face their blades. But the most powerful and top fighter they ever had was Shui AKA Shuichi. Shuichi didn't want people to find out his real name because of his past. When Mark found him on that snowy night 4 years ago bruised and battered. He knew that Carlos did something awful to him He had known Shuichi before when he lived with Carlos, but he didn't have much to do with him then. But when he found him, Mark could feel the fighting spirit in him. Mark knew from Carlos that Shuichi had come from Japan to escape something that happened there, that someone betrayed him and now that Carlos betrayed him Mark felt it was his duty, so naturally he took him in. Shuichi's skills with a sword were magnificent. Never seen before. Eventually Shuichi got too much for Mark. He became stronger and colder. Which is why people nicknamed him 'the frozen blade'.

Mark walked into the kitchen and went to the fridge to start breakfast. He started cooking the bacon and eggs and as he started cooking Kenji and Noah floated through the door

'Is that bacon and eggs I smell. Great I am starving'

'Yeah if I were a sandwich I would eat myself'

'Ewww Kenji that is so gross' Noah sad hitting Kenji upside the head

'Will you two shut up' Mark said setting the breakfast on the table 'and where is out other 'happy' house guess'

'Oh Mr. Cheerful is taking a shower' said Kenji as he started to pile bacon on his plate

As the others started eating, said Housemate was up taking a shower. He stepped into the hot water and let the beads of water wet his long black hair and stream down his town and muscular back. He put His hand up on the tiles, giving the water better access to his back. 4 ½ years that Shuichi had been fighting. He was the best. No one in 4 years has beaten him. And so not to get hurt anymore he closed of his heart. Giving it a layer of ice for protection. He only trusted Mark and the others because they rescued him from falling into the depths of despair. Giving him the nickname 'The frozen Blade'. He was the most feared in the fighting world. His cold purple eyes putting fear into even the bravest of men 'I wonder what Yuki will think when he sees me know. He probably wouldn't care, just like Carlos didn't'

_Why would I care about you? You surpassed me in sword and in strength. I am supposed to be the best, not some punk. You will never beat me_

Carlos betrayed him, just because he had become stronger then Carlos. So Carlos had him Beaten to near death. His Mentor, His friend nearly killed him. After just arriving in New York. Couldn't speak English and didn't know where to go, Carlos was the one who took him in and taught him the ways of the sword but eventually Shuichi got stronger then Carlos and Carlos got jelous of Shuichi's power so before his power could become stronger Carlos had him beaten to near death. That was when Mark found me bruised and battered form the beating he got from Carlos and his men. They left him for dead. Breaking his heart just like Yuki did 5 years ago. Why did Yuki and Carlos have to do that. Was he nothing you either of them. Shuichi leaned into his hand and closed his eyes. His hands balling into fists

'If we ever cross paths Carlos I will get my revenge' Shuichi said in his mind. His thoughts were interrupted

'Hey Shu breakfast is ready. I suggest you hurry before pig one and pig two decide to have more then their fill'

'Yeah, yeah' Shuichi rolled his eyes at the last comment. His thought returning to Yuki ' I wounder how he is. maybe his got a new lover' Shuichi sighed as the sadness was evident in his eyes. he still harboured feelings for Yuki but he didn't want to be hurt again., it was just to painful . He got out and wrapped a towel around his waist and padded to his room. He got dressed and pulled on his leather jacket, using his famous red Japanese scarf to tie his sword to his back. He made it to the kitchen to see the last of the eggs and bacon about to be devoured so before Kenji could devour it down, Shuichi grabbed a fork and stole the last bit and scoffed it in his mouth

'Hey you scrooge that was my piece'

'No that was my piece and only horses eat hay'

'Man why are you so cold, you really need to find a man' Kenji said with a sly grin. Shuichi gave Kenji a death glare and smiled a sly grin himself

'Maybe you should get that picture of Summer Wilson and shoved it up your ass' Kenji went red as Mark and Noah Gaped at his New information 'Summer Wilson isn't she the daughter of the of the man down the street' Mark asked a little curious

'Y…yeah. What she gave it to me for save keeping'

'Yeah sure, sure lover man, I bet you sleep with it under your pillow' Kenji went white as a ghost 'wait you do, let me see' and with that Noah was out the door running to Kenji's room to find the photo with Kenji behind him. Shuichi sighed

'Well I better be off, those clowns are giving me a headache' Shuichi got up and took his keys from the rack

'Hold on Shu don't forget about the fight with the Omi Group leader tonight. They have wanted a fight with you for months .He is a formidable opponent. I want you to get some practice in at the fighting ground, not that you need it' Mark went on with a sly grin

'Yeah maybe those old geezers will actually give me a workout' Shuichi said as he stepped out the door. He walked down the stairs to his precious motorbike. A Honda XBR 500 with good speed and agility, which was good in Shuichi's line of work. He got on and turned on the engine. The sound of the Engine purring was soothing. He stepped of the break and off he went to another day of training.

………………………………………………….

When all this was happening a certain plane had just landed in New York airport. Yuki, Tohma, k, Hiro and Ryuichi walked out of the gate and looked around. Apparently one of NG employees was picking them up to take them to the hotel. They found him jumping up and down with a NG sign.

'Mr Seguchi I am so glad you made it. If you please, the limousine is waiting'

Tohma nodded to the others and they followed him to the limo. They all piled in their luggage and into the car

'What's happening Tohma, how will we find Shuichi in a place like this?' Ryuichi looked up at the city as they where driving through

'Don't worry I t had come to my knowledge there is a fighting club on the outskirts of town where this Shui is said to fight and maybe if we go there tonight we might find some clues'

'I hope your right' Yuki said staring out the window

'Don't worry Eiri when we get to the hotel you can relax'

Humph! How could Yuki relax when Shuichi is out there and not with him?

'Mr Seguchi this is the address 1 was able to find. If was hard let me tell you. This place is so private and secluded that you have to be very high up to now about the fighting ground'

'Fighting Ground' Ryuichi said confusion in his voice

'Yes the fighting ground is a private fighting club where warriors go train, fight and have tournaments'

'But why would Shuichi be there' k said

'Well from what my sources tell me, I have heard of a very strong fighter called Shui who had long black hair and piercing purple eyes. It would be worth checking out ' the driver pointed out

'Yes and lets hope that the address will lead us to Shindou' Tohma said reading over the address again

……………………………………………………

They all gaped at the enormous house in front of them. It looked like a traditional Japanese house they used to have hundreds of years ago. Lanterns were lit to form a path to the entrance. A pond with flowers was situated in the middle that reflected the moonlight. 'Come on let's go' They all followed Tohma and walked down the lightened path. Feeling a little uneasy from the vibes the place was giving off. They stopped in front of the door because two guards who looked like body builders where guarding the door

'I am sorry I can't let you pass. You were not invited and this is a private area'

'I am sorry but we are here to see Shui. We are friends of his and he has invited us to see him' Tohma said in his most polite voice

'I am sorry little man but…..'The guards were stoped mid sentence as a hand appeared on their shoulder 'I am sorry but did you say you are friends of Shui 'Mark appeared behind the guards. These must be the people Shuichi left behind in Japan Mark thought. They don't seem to know about Shui's true identity. Mark looked over at Yuki. The blonde one must be Yuki, the one Shuichi told me about. Maybe what ever happened in Japan, these guys will help Shuichi forget about it and what Carlos did to him, the maybe the ice around his heart will melt away.

'Yes and we are here to see him' Hiro demanded

Whoa, slow down. You have come to the right place. I am not sure how you got a hold of this pace but if you are friends of Shui's, you are friends of mine. You are just in time because Shui's fight is just about to begin ' Mark said turning around as the others followed him into the house. He led them into a giant fighting building where people lined the seats and along the barrier surrounding the ring. They gaped in awe. It was massive. How no one had found out about this place was beyond them

'This is amazing'

'Yes it is' Mark looked around and turned back to them 'By the way how do you know Shui

'Well we heard about him and we believe that he might know where a friend of our is so we have come to ask him some questions'

'Ah ha I see, well you have come to the right place. The fighting ground is a secret society where fighters can come and fight. We have some powerful fighters here. Shui is probably one of….. ' Mark was stopped as the lights dimmed and the door on the left hand side of the ring opened to reveal the Omi group's leader. Hotsoi was a sly muscular man; 6ft 10 inches and muscles that would put a body builder to shame. He fought with a club made out of stone. He could cut a man down with one blow, But Shuichi beats him every time. Mark turned and stared at them in amusement. They could believe their eyes. 'That guys enormous' they all said at the same time

'Yes he is a big guy but Shui has beaten him every time'

'How is it possible to wield something like that' Yuki pointed to the stone club

'Well you see its all in how Hotsoi signals his Chi. He is a formidable opponent but Shui is still better. Oh speak of the devil here he comes' they turned to look at the right door of the ring as it opened. Come out into the light was a man. It was then that the world stopped. This man that stepped out had long black, done to his waist. A leather vest with a dragon sewed on his back. A long sword strapped to his back, which gleamed in the light. But what set him off were his eyes. Deep purple eyes that they seemed to recognize, but they were not warm and loving but where now cold and distant. They had found him. They found Shuichi

To be continued …..

There you go the chapter 2. I hope you like it so far because I put a lot of effort into it to make it sound interesting. Stay tuned a for the next chapter as we se the fight of Hotsoi vs Shui, what will be Shuichi's reaction when he reunites with Yuki after 5 years and just who is Carlos. Find out in the next chapter


	3. Chapter 3

Hi thanks 4 the reviews. It is really nice to see people want to see the next chapter so here is chapter 3

Enjoy

Chapter 3 

If people asked if they were shocked it would have been an under statement. They were stunned. Walking out on stage was an adult version of Shuichi. There was no doubt about it. Yuki looked on in shock, awe and love. Here was the man that he let go 5 years ago. The man that he loved. Shuichi had grown up so much. Yuki couldn't help admire Shuichi's physique. Even with the leather vest, Yuki could easily see the broad chest and torso underneath. His arm muscles rippled as he walked and his long black hair flowed around him like a dark cloud. His deep purple eyes looked around the ring and landed on Hotsoi. He glared at Hotsoi as Hotsoi glared at Shuichi. Yuki and the others looked on at the scene in front of them. Shuichi and Hotsoi started circling each other.

'Shuichi wasn't always like this' mark said not taking his eyes off the two in the ring

'What happened to him'?

'Well you see when Shuichi first came here he didn't speak much English and was having trouble finding himself. But then a fighter by the name of Carlos came along and took Shuichi under his wing. He taught Shuichi the art of fighting and the English language. Shuichi became stronger, stronger then Carlos had anticipated. This made Carlos angry because Shuichi was taking everything he had work so hard away from him. So before Shuichi could get more powerful, he had Shuichi beaten hoping to kill him. That was when I found him on the snowy night, all bruised and beaten. I knew it was my duty to look after him'

'He has been through a lot' k said somewhat sadness written in his voice

'He has, but he pulled through and became stronger but I fear that his heart has lost the will to love. He has allowed a layer of ice to form around his heart, keeping everything and everyone out. But I think the key to breaking the ice is standing right here' Mark turned to look at Yuki who was still staring at Shuichi

'But how can I, with what I did to him. I am the reason why he left Japan and came here. I am partly to blame for the ice around his heart'

'Yes, but you still love him. I can see it in your eyes. If you really love him you two will work it out' mark said with a faint smile.

They looked on at the start of the fight Shuichi and Hotsoi were circling and eying each others movements

'Well, well, well come back for more' Shuichi said with a sly grin

'Yeah and this time little man I will make sure your last words are you begging for mercy

They continued circling 'yeah well lets see what you got'

I can see

When you stay low nothing happens

Does it feel right?

Late at night

Things I thought I put behind me

Haunt my mind

It was then that the fight began. Hotsoi ran toward Shuichi, his stone club dragging across the ground. He swung it forward, hoping to hit Shuichi but Shuichi was to quick he dodged it and ran up the club's pole, punching Hotsoi in the face causing him to stumble backwards. Hotsoi swung his club again at Shuichi, but Shuichi didn't flinch. It was a direct hit. Clouds of dust formed from the impact. There were gasps from the audience as they watched in suspense. Hotsoi had a smug look on his face, but it fell suddenly as he realized that Shuichi had stopped it with only his hands. Both hands were glowing blue as he was holding up the 400kg stone club. He looked up at Hotsoi and smirked. Shuichi did a side turn and kicked Hotsoi in the side

I just know there's no escape

Now once it sets its eyes on you

But I wont run, have to stare it in the eyes

Hotsoi stumbled back again. He looked up at Shuichi to see him with that smirk, the smirk he always wore when he bet him. This made him increasingly angry. He dropped his stone club and ran towards Shuichi, pulling out a hidden sword. He swung it upward and trusted it down hoping to hit Shuichi, but Shuichi had, had enough he pulled his own sword out from behind his back and blocked it. Sparks were sent into the air as the two swords clashed. Shuichi and Hotsoi were face to face

'Give up little man'

'I don't think so you old geezer'

Stand my ground, I won't give in

No more denying, I got to face it

Won't close my eyes and hide the truth inside

If I don't make it, someone else will

Stand my ground

Hotsoi side swung his sword as Shuichi moved away, but it was not quick enough, the sword ripped through Shuichi's vest causing Shuichi to jumped back and land in a crouching position

'Nice old man you actually managed to get in a swing' Shuichi stood up and ripped the rest of his vest off to reveal a sweat drench and a very tempting toned and muscular chest that made the girls and some guys go wild. Shuichi brought up his sword so that it was pointing straight ahead. His two fingers resting on the blade Blue swirls of energy started resonating from Shuichi's sword.

It's all around

Getting stronger, coming closer

Into my world

I can feel, that it's time for me to face it

Can I take it?

Though this might just be the ending

Of the life I held so dear

But I won't run, there's no turning back from here

'Your finished' Shuichi said as he brought up his sword over his head and started to spin it causing what a whirlpool of energy to form. He then brought down the sword with such strength that blue energy waves came rushing towards Hotsoi at rapid speed. He brought up his sword hoping to block Shuichi's ultimate attack. The energy waves hit with such force that he was sent flying back into the wall

Stand my ground, I won't give in

No more denying, I got to face it

Won't close my eyes and hide the truth inside

If I don't make it, someone else will

Stand my ground

When the dust cleared Hotsoi came into view. He was on his knees, gasping for air. Shuichi brought down his sword signaling that the battle was over but Hotsoi didn't think so, he wouldn't lose to him again. He looked up at Shuichi

'The battle is over, I have won' Shuichi said as he turned around and started to walk away. Hotsoi didn't like this one bit. He stabbed his sword into the ground and tried to get up

'You should give up while you can because you could never beat Carlos. You will fail'

All I know for sure is I'm trying

I will always stand my ground

Shuichi stopped. Every one in the room was suddenly silent. Hotsoi smirked at his brilliance. What better way to anger him then to compare him to his mentor that betrayed him. But his smirked failed as he notice blue waves of energy compose around Shuichi's form. Anyway who has fought Shuichi before would know that this meant the Shuichi was pissed

'Don't ever mention the bastards name, HE IS NOTHING BUT I LOWLEY COWARD. NOTHING BUT THE SCUM OF THIS EARTH. Shuichi said without even turning around

'Ha he is twice the man you…' Hotsoi was cut of when Shuichi turned around. The look in his eyes was telling him he had gone to far. Shuichi's sword started glowing white. He brought up his sword to his face 'oh no' Hotsoi said as he knew what was coming 'THE JACKAL' Shuichi yelled as he trusted his sword down sending a blinding light flowing out of his sword toward Hotsoi. A jackal like being formed form the white light and engulf Hotsoi.

Stand my ground, I won't give in (I won't give in)

I won't give up (I won't give up)

No more denying, I got to face it

Won't close my eyes and hide the truth inside

If I don't make it, some one else will

Hotsoi's screams echoed of the walls as the light died down. As the light dissipated Hotsoi had been pushed into the wall with such force that a huge imprint of his body was carved into the wall. He was unconscious on the floor. Occasionally his body would twitch, indicating he was still alive. Shuichi bowed respectfully and walked away. his midnight black hair sweeping down his back.

Stand my ground, I won't give in

No more denying, I got to face it

Won't close my eyes and hide the truth inside

If I don't make it, someone else will

Stand my ground

When Shuichi was out of sight the whole ring bursted out with cheers and applause. Yuki and the others were rooted to the spot. Yuki was speechless. That was Shuichi. He's so… powerful….so sexy. He couldn't get the image of Shu's sweat drenched, half naked body out of his mind

'I told you he was a strong fighter' Mark said

'What was that' Hiro said still trying to find his voice

'That my friends was Shuichi's ultimate attack, The Jackal. It is referred to this because when released the energy takes the form of a jackal like being'

'But how did he do that'

'Well he just tapped into the swords power and used it' Mark looked over at the ring where Hotsoi was getting taken away. To the medical room most likely. He then looked back at his stunned companions

'I guess since now you know where Shuichi is you want to see him

'Yes we haven't seen him in 5 years, we have to know he is alright'

'All right follow me' Mark turned around to walk out of passage on the came in the others followed him down the long corridor

………………………………………………………………………………..

Shuichi exited the stage and walked through a passage he came out of. He leaned his sweat-drenched body against the wall. He was breathing heavily trying to get air 'how would of thought, that old timer actually made me sweat, must be practicing' Shuichi continued walking until he got to the door on the far right of the corridor. He opened it to find Noah and Kenji head to head. They seem to be whispering to each other quietly

'Hay you two what's going on' Kenji and Noah jumped up in surprise and turned around. 'Hay Shu how long have you been standing there'

'Not long. Did you see the fight'

'Oh yeah you sent Hotsoi flying with the jackal attack. That scheming bastard didn't know what hit him'

'Yes yes it was very well done' mark appeared behind Shuichi. 'But don't you think you over did it a bit'

'What the old geezer deserved it' Kenji protested

'Yes well I am sure he did but I am here because I have a few people here to see you Shuichi'

'If it is the Juno gang again tell them I am not interested' Shuichi said folding his arms to his chest

'Hello Shuichi' all thought stopped for Shuichi. His purple eyes grew large and his arms dropped to his sides. Shuichi knew that voice. How could you not? A deep stoic voice like that was hard to miss. It couldn't be, Shuichi turned around slowly and his suspicions were true. There after 5 years was the man he left behind Yuki was standing in front of him. 5 years hasn't really changed him. His hair was longer almost past his neck. He was still gorgeous. Old habits do die-hard because Shuichi could help look Yuki up and down. The silence in the room was deafening to all inside the room. Mark was the first to break it 'I think we should be going Kenji, Noah I believe a certain ring needs cleaning' Mark winked at the pair. They realized the silent statement and quietly left the room. That left Shuichi, Yuki and the others

'What are you doing here'?

'What are we doing, what are we doing, you have been missing for 5 years and that is all you can say. We didn't know what to think. No letter no phone call. You just disappeared' Hiro yelled, walking towards Shuichi hoping to knock so sense into him but k stopped him. 'No Hiro, that won't solve anything'

'Shuichi how did you end up here and what and how did you do that tonight' Shuichi turned his back to them and looked down at his sword clutched in his hand

'On that fateful night 5 years ago I found Yuki in bed with another woman. I had enough. I had to escape before I did something drastic. So I escape to New York. I didn't know much English and my way around. I was then taken in by a man name Carlos. He treated me kindly until the day he betrayed me. Just because I became stronger then him. That was when mark found me bruised and beaten. He took me in and taught me how to fight. I became stronger so that I could begin my life' Shuichi said tightening his hold on his sword

'Why didn't you call'?

'Maybe he was to cowardly to face…' Tohma was cut of as Shuichi violently pushed Tohma against the wall, his sword at his throat. Tohma's eyes widened as Shuichi pushed him harder into the wall, Tohma, with little courage he had left looked into Shuihci's eyes. They had a savage look in them, laced with hatred and anger but for a quick second he swore he saw longing and sadness. K and Hiro ran towards them. Shuichi didn't flinch but looked Tohma directly in the eyes

'Shut up, you have no idea what kind of shit I went through these past 5 years. To see the love of your life in bed with someone else. Then run away to a place you don't know the language. To have someone you trusted betray you and leave you do die in the freezing snow. And then for 4 years becoming colder and colder, knowing you might never love again. Tell me is that cowardly'

By now Mark, Kenji and Noah arrived to see what the commotion was about. The scene they came across was Shuichi had Tohma pinned to the wall, Shuichi having a firm grip on Tohma's neck, his sword raised and the others standing there telling him to stop

'Shuichi put that away, there has been enough fighting today and you look like you are going to fall asleep right here' it was true Shuichi's eyes had a glazed look in them which indicated his exhaustion. Shuichi let go of his grip on Tohma who slumped against the wall, rubbing his red neck where Shuichi had held him

'Yeah come on Shu, I don't want to have to carry your ass home on that pile of trash you call a motorbike' Kenji muttered as he took Shuichi's arm who didn't complain. When the were out the door, mark turned to the other occupants and eyed then sadly

'I am sorry about that, he has been through a lot. I think the fight tonight as made him a bit edgy but come by tomorrow he will be better rested and maybe you will get more answers. I think it would be best if only Yuki comes tomorrow. It seems they have a few issues to work out '

'Maybe your right' Yuki said, Shuichi's confession still fresh in his mind. They exited the room with an eerie silence. The fight and the confrontation still in their minds. As they walked away Mark could help but remember the look in Shu's eye when he saw Yuki for the first time in 5 years. He could help but notice a tiny spark light up in his eyes. It was only for a quick second but it was there nonetheless. A hint of a smile formed on Marks face as he turned and left, shutting the door behind him

'Maybe there is still hope for them'

To be continued…

Finally it's finished. It took me ages to get the fighting scene just right. I used the song 'stand my ground' by Within temptation to go with the fight scene I think it goes well. Anyway stay tuned for the next chapter: A confrontation between Yuki and Shuichi leads to a heated kiss. And Shuichi finds the spirit in singing again which just may bring Yuki and Shuichi closer


	4. Chapter 4

Hope you like chapter 3. It took all my brain power to get that fight scene right. Anyways get ready for chapter 4. Oh yeah thanx 4 the reviews

Enjoy

Chapter 4

'How could you do that' Shuichi demanded when they got home that night. He was upset, angry and confused about the little confrontation that occurred earlier

'Well I thought it would do you good to confront your past demons. If you don't they will consume you and you will never be able to move forward. Haven't you learnt anything, have you forgotten everything I have taught you'

'You know how I feel about Yuki. He broke my heart and the hurt me. I am not strong enough to face him again. The memories are two painful'

'I think otherwise'

'What do you mean'?

'I saw the look in your eyes. You still love him, but you are afraid and scared that you will be betrayed and left behind again'

'That's a lie'

'Then prove me wrong' Shuichi sighed. Know he knew Yuki was here he couldn't hide from him forever. He would eventually have to face what he has been running from for 5 years. Mark was right I do still love him but I can't get those memories of that night out of my head. He sighed again

'I don't want to talk about this now. It is late and I am tiered. Goodnight' Shuichi headed up the stairs when he heard Mark 'don't forget practice tomorrow with Kenji and Noah tomorrow. Be early it is Sara's Birthday and she is coming to visit. Shuichi rolled his eyes 'yes 'master' Shuichi dripped with sarcasm. Shuichi didn't mind little Sara. She was the daughter of the owner of the fighting grounds. She was only 7 and seemed to like clinging to Shuichi like a magnet. Is kind of comforting in a way. He continued up the stairs and pasted Kenji's room. He could here Kenji call out Summer Wilson's name and sigh lovingly 'good now I have something to use against him' Shuichi continued until he got to his room. He put his sword on the hanging on the wall and collapsed on the bed. Couldn't be bothered getting unchanged he fell into an exhausted sleep.

…………………………………………………………………

Yuki woke up early that morning to get physically and mentally ready for the trip to the fighting ground. He knew that his reunion with Shuichi was going to be rough but he never expected Shuichi to react the way he did. That night must have snapped something inside of him. All the things that Shuichi had said last night was proof of that. Yuki did still love Shuichi, deeply and if they others weren't in the room he would of pulled Shuichi into his arms and give him the kiss he hade been longing to give him for the past 5 years. Yuki guessed he would have to give Shuichi time, hopefully that would be enough because he didn't think he could live without Shuichi with him.

Yuki put on his coat and quietly slipped out the door, so not to wake anyone. He made it to the hotel lobby to give them his card key for save keeping. 'Thank you sir it will be here to pick up when you get back' Yuki grunted his thanks and walked out of the hotel. He was ready to hail a taxi when he spots a familiar person sitting on the trunk of his car. He leg up at his chest and his arm dangling across it. He had a cigarette in his mouth and he had a smile on his face

'Well hello Yuki. I believe you need a ride and besides I have to go past here anyways I thought that it would be convenient for you' Mark said as he blew a puff of smoke as he hoped off his car

'How nice of you'

'Well a taxi wouldn't be able to get you to the fighting ground now would they'

'I suppose' Yuki didn't think of that

'Well let get going, training would of all ready begun and you are missing the best part' Mar walked around to the driver side of his car and got in while Yuki did the same eying Mark hesitantly

'And what part would that be' Yuki asked suspiciously

'Oh nothing' mark said a little devious smile on his face. In truth him, Sara, Kenji and Noah had devised a plan. When they finished there training Sara is going to ask Shuichi to sing her a love song because of her birthday. Yuki will hear it and maybe the spark that Shuichi has been looking for will come back. It was a perfect plan.

……………………………………………………..

When they reached the grounds Yuki sucked in a breath. It was even more beautiful in the daytime. They walked down the path from last night but instead of going in through the front entrance they walked around the side of the large house and entered through a side door. 'This way', we only used the front entrance when we have a match on so try not to get lost. There are over a hundred rooms here'

'Right' Yuki looked around at all the doors they were passing by

'Here we are' mark opened a set of double doors and him and Yuki stepped into to the arena. His eyes at once snapped to the ring where three men where practicing, swords raised. He recognized Kenji and Noah from last night, but he wasn't interested in them at that particular time. What caught his attention was the sweat drenched muscular sexy god he loved deeply. Shuichi was shirtless he had loose black pants on and black wristbands on his wrists. His long black hair tied loosely in a low ponytail where some strands have come loose and would fall over his face. All three men were doing the same routine. They where incredible. Always keeping in tune like they were listening to music only they could hear. Muscles flexed with every movement. Yuki looked around the room to see nearly every one was watching the practice session. Yuki realized that almost every girl there had lustful gazes. I mean who wouldn't, they were the sexiest fighters in the fighting club, Yuki thoughts were interrupted as the crowd cheered ending the practice session

'Thank you, thank you I am o glad we have entertained you today, especially the ladies' Kenji winked at some girls to the side as one of the fainted. 'We have a special Birthday girl with us today and she has a request to give to Shui here'

'What' Kenji walked over to Sara and asked what the request is. When Sara told him Kenji yelled out so that everyone in the stadium could hear. 'She requests that you sing her a funky love song for her birthday'

'What are you crazy'?

'Ah come on Shui for the Birthday girl' Kenji had Shuichi cornered. He sighed there was no way out of this. He glared over at Kenji and Noah who had joined him. Shuichi muttered a 'bastard' as he took the microphone from Noah and stood in the middle of the ring.

_Do you think you love me…. Ooo we!_

_I THINK I LOVE YOU!_

Everyone in the crowd started clapping as the beat got faster

I'm sleeping

_And right in the middle of a good dream_

_Then all at once I wake up_

_From something that keeps knocking at my brain_

_Before I go insane _

_I hold my pillow to my head_

_And spring up in my bed_

_Screaming out the words I dread_

'_I think I love you' (I think I love you)_

_This morning I woke up with this feeling_

_I didn't how to deal with_

_And so I just decided to myself_

_I'd hide it to myself_

_And never talk about it_

_And did not go and shout it_

_When you walked into the room…_

'_I think I love you' (I think I love you)_

_I think I love you_

_So what am I so afraid of?_

_I'm afraid that I'm not sure of_

_A love there is no cure for_

_I think I love you_

_Isn't that what life is made of_

_Though it worries me to say_

_I've never felt this way_

_Believe me_

_You really don't have to worry _

_I only want to make you happy_

_And if you say_

_Hey, go away, I will _

_But I think better still_

_I'd better stay around and love you_

_Do you think I have a case? _

_Let me ask you to your face_

_Do you think you love me?_

_I think I love you_

_So what am I so afraid of?_

_I'm afraid that I'm not sure of_

_A love there I no cure for_

_I think I love you_

_Isn't that what life is made of?_

_Thought it worries me to say_

I've never felt this way 

_I don't know what I'm up against _

_I don't know what it's all about_

_I've got so much to think about _

_Hey! I think I love_

_So what am I so afraid of?_

_I'm afraid that I'm not sure of_

_A love there is no cure for_

_I think I love you _

_Isn't that what life is made of_

_Thought it worries me to say_

_I've never felt this way_

When Shuichi finished the whole ring went wild and applause. Sara was jumping up and down. She ran over and clambered herself to Shuichi's 'that was great Shui, loved it'. Yuki was spellbound. He had forgotten who beautiful Shuichi's voice is. He only got to hear it in the old Bad Luck cd's that he collected. Mark gave a sideways glance at Yuki and smiled. 'It seems like practice is over, would you like to see him'

'He wouldn't want to see me, with what he said last night' sadness in his voice

'The past is the past. We can only move forward. You won't get anywhere if you don't find out for yourself' Mark turned around and walked out the way they came in. Yuki took on last look at the ring and followed Mark.

They went through hallways and passages until they came to two double oak doors. 'He is in there. This is his room when he comes here. Good luck' Mark put his hand on Yuki's shoulder and walked away. Yuki watched him leave then turned to the doors in front of him. He was in there. He had to do this. He gave a long breath to calm himself. He gently pushed open one of the doors and looked inside. The sight that greeted him made his heart stop. Shuichi was lying on his back. One leg was bent and one arm was resting near his head. His head was resting sideward. The windows were opened letting the light breeze make Shuichi's dark hair brush lightly against his face. Yuki's heart was full of love at this touching sight. He gently closed the door but it wasn't gently enough. Because Shuichi opened his eyes and sat up. He got right to his feet and stared wide eyed at Yuki

'Yuki you're here. But how' then it suddenly came to him 'Mark told you to come here didn't he'

'He may have'

'Don't play dumb with me, he is hoping that if we keep seeing each other that all my pain and sadness will go away. Well he is wrong because I don't think it will ever go away. No one loves me, not even you love….'

'That's not true. I love you Shu, I have always loved you' without thinking Yuki walked quickly to Shuichi pulled him into this arms. He bent down and pressed his lips to Shuichi's. They were so soft and warm. He had been waiting for 5 years for this. Shuichi hesitated a bit but couldn't help himself. He kissed Yuki back with equal passion. He tilted Shuichi's head a little as the kiss went deeper Yuki's kiss was deep and desperate. He ran his hand up Shuichi's chest, feeling the muscles twitch underneath his hand. Shuichi couldn't help but moan. He opened his mouth a little and that gave Yuki the chance he had been waiting for. He gently slid his tongue into Shuichi's sweet mouth, but then Shuichi stopped. Old memories came flooding back to him. When he found Yuki in bed with someone else. The betrayal he felt. He ripped his mouth away and stumbled back.

'No you will betray me again'

'No Shu I love you, that was one mistake. I didn't mean it, please don't leave me'

'No I wont be hurt again, I don't think I can take it again' a tear slid down hi face as he ran out the window and jumped down into the gardens below. Yuki ran over to the window to call Shuichi back but he was nowhere to be seen. Yuki thought back to the heated kiss they just shared. The sudden spark that flared between them that that moment. He knew that Shuichi felt it to. 'If only I wasn't so forceful' Yuki thought sadly as he looked around the room one last time. Exited the room to find Mark leaning against the wall, a cigarette I this mouth. He took it out and blew a puff of smoke

'I guess it didn't work'

'No he still doesn't trust me'

'Well if you want something badly the only way to get it is by persistence. Listen when Shu gets upset there is a place he will go. I am the only one who knows it. There is a rundown building down the street from where I live. I would suggest you don't go today. Let him cool down first. Tonight would be the best. For some reason Shuichi likes it there at night. Something about the stars being closer. Anyway. I will leave you with this little piece of information' he turned away from Yuki and walked away. Yuki was thinking about the little bit of information he had just heard.

'It's worth it, if only Shu would come back to me

………………………………………………………………………

Later that night Shuichi was sitting in his favorite spot on top of the rundown techno building. He loved this place because of the stars. They were so close and bright. He love them. He put his fingers to his lips, remembering the heated kiss that him and Yuki shared that morning. He had to admit that it did fell good to have those soft warm lips against his again, but having those sad and painful memories come back were just to much. He had to get away. But only three little words resounded in Shuichi's head _I love you._ He could believe that Yuki said those three little words. He never thought he would but he did. Shuichi continued looking up at the stars and without him realizing he started singing

_I've been holding on, to a love gone wrong it's true, for too long _

_The hurt it left inside has made me wanna hide too much and I do_

_ I'm not afraid to be alone, the truth I I'm alright_

_ But something has been missing from my life_

Yuki looked up at the tall building in front of him. It was rundown all right. Nearly every window was broken. Large chunks were missing from the walls and the whole building looked old and rusted. 'How did Shu get up there' he looked around to find stair going up to the top of the building. He started climbed them. When he got to the top. He looked up. Mark was right the stars were beautiful here but that wasn't what caught his attention. Shuichi was sitting under the stars, their light shining down on him and he was singing. Yuki sat down on the last step and listened

_And maybe tonight _

_Maybe I'll fall _

_Maybe he'll crash through my walls _

_Maybe at last, love will come back, and take me deep into its arms _

_Maybe the heart that comes apart finally mends _

_Maybe tonight I'll finally fall in love again _

_Cried a lot of tears, face a lot of rears to get, right here_

_Every chapter ends, before the right one can begin again, in the story of love_

_And maybe tonight_

_Maybe I'll fall_

_Maybe he'll crash through my walls_

_Maybe at last, love will come back and take me deep into its arms_

_Maybe the heart that comes apart finally mends _

_Maybe tonight I'll finally fall in love again_

_I__'m ready for another chance, and right know that's enough _

_I know I will survive what ever comes_

_Maybe tonight_

_Maybe I'll fall_

_Maybe he'll crash through my walls_

_Maybe at last, love will comeback and take me deep into its arms_

_Maybe the heart that comes apart finally mend_

_Maybe this time, I'm gonna find love that never ends_

_(Maybe tonight) I'll finally fall in, love again_

_(Maybe tonight) I'll finally fall in love again_

The song ended as Shuichi's beautiful voice sang the last melody. He breathed a sigh and said

'You can come out know Yuki, I know you are there' Yuki was so rapped up in relishing in Shuichi's olden voice that he almost didn't hear him. He jumped slightly in surprise and walked out so Shuichi could see it was him.

'I suppose you heard me sing'

'I did. I want to…. apologize for today. I didn't think of your feelings'

'Its in the past, if you let your past demons consume you. Then you can never move forward. Anyway I should be sorry I ran away like a coward' there was an awkward silence when Shuichi spoke up

'Listen I have a few things to do tomorrow. I would really need some help, so if you are not doing anything tomorrow do you want to come along' Shuichi asked hesitantly

'Yeah sure'

'Remember it's not a date, I just need some help that's all' Shuichi pointed out as he was walking away

'Yeah sure whatever, brat' Yuki said as Shuichi walked away. And if he didn't know any better he would f sweared he saw the faintest mile grace Shuichi's lips. Things might be brighter after all

……………………………………………………………….

Meanwhile in the shadows of a dark ally. A shady gangly man was lurking around the shadows. He seem he was waiting for someone. He looked nervous, almost paralyzed with fear.

'So what were you able to find out' came a deep and frightful voice from the shadows. The man jumped in fright and turned towards the voice

'Well master, it appears his lover Eiri Yuki is here to take him back to Japan. They will be going out tomorrow together, apparently some errands Shindou has to do'

'Thank you Kasago your service has been excellent'

'Thank you master' Kasago walked quickly out of the dark ally way. The lone figure in the shadows gave an evil grin and laughed

'Well, well, well Shuichi know that you have something to protect. It would be easier to take you down. You will not take the title the 'strongest fighter' away from me' the lone figure said as he disappeared back into the shadows

To be continued….

Wow that took me ages. Hope you like this chapter can you guess whom the guy in the shadows was. If you want to find out who is out to get Shuichi stay turned for the next chapter: Yuki and Shuichi spend the day together and it seems Carlos is back and out for revenge


	5. Chapter 5

Hey there hope you like the story so far. Cause it is only going to get more interesting. Keep an eye out and keep those reviews coming. Here is chapter 5

Chapter 5

That night after the situation with Yuki, Shuichi felt lighter, almost like something heavy had been lifted from his shoulders. He was riding down the highway on his motorbike. The wind was whipping his hair around him and was cooling his heated skin. He rode down his street and parked outside Mark's house. It was late but he could see a light was on. 'Mark must be up' Shuichi thought a he climbed the steps and put his key into the door and went in. he made his way to the kitchen and found Mark there reading the paper. His reddish- brown eyes hidden behind his glasses. A cup of tea was steaming in front of him. Mark looked up and saw Shuichi standing there. The first thing Mark realized was Shuichi's eyes. They were somehow different, they had life in them.

'Well good evening and where were we' Mark said a little hint of mischief and amusement in his voice

'Nowhere just went for a drive. I had to clear my head'

'Aha I might have guessed after that little scene the occurred today'

'You were listening'

'I might of'

'And I suppose it was you who told Yuki where I was'

'It might of slipped out, why did something happen'

'Like it's any of your business' Shuichi plonked himself down on the chair across from mark 'we are spending the day together tomorrow'

Mark raised and eyebrow

'No nothing like that you pervert. I have errands to run and I said he could come with me if he wanted'

'Right just errands, don't do anything I wouldn't do'

'Hahaha you are so funny, I'm going to bed' Shuichi got up and walked past mark and up the stairs. Mark turned around in his seat to see Shuichi's form disappear and smiled 'Maybe this is the start of a new beginning' mark went back to reading his paper, the smile never weaving.

………………………………………………………….

A certain blonde was thinking of the outing that he and Shuichi would be having tomorrow. Things were finally looking up for him. Going slow was the best option right now. He didn't want to scare Shuichi off with quick advances. He took a taxi to the hotel. As it was dark out not many people were out. He got to the room where the other were staying and walked in. they all jumped up in surprise as Yuki walked in the door

'Where were you, you have been gone all day. What happened with Shuichi?

'Calm down everything is fine, it just so happens that I am spending the day with Shuichi tomorrow'

'What really to mean as a date'

'No he has some errands to run and asked if I want to come along and I said yes. I have decided that I am going to go slow, give Shuichi time to get to know me again. I don't want to frighten him off'

'But what if time is not enough'

'Well let's just hope that it is'

…………………………………………………………………………………….

The next morning was a very important one for Yuki. Him and Shuichi were going out on a date, well not a date technically but they were spending the day together so it counted as one. Yuki got up and stretched his tired muscles. He grabbed a towel and padded towards the bathroom. He turned on the water and stepped in letting the warm water run down his body. He could get the feeing of running his hands down Shuichi's muscular chest out of his mind. Even though it has been 5 years it still was familiar and he liked it just as much as Shuichi did. Yes he knew Shuichi enjoyed their little moment yesterday, h could see it in his eyes before they were masked by fear anger and confusion. To get rid of those emotions he had to go slow take his time. He turned off the water and stepped out. He walked out of the bathroom with his towel around his waist. He glanced at the clock and saw that it read 8:30 _shit_. Yuki scurried around the hotel room looking for different articles of clothing. He found a pair of black slacks and put them on. He picked a plain button up white shirt and a black jacket. He didn't want to look too dressed up just to help Shuichi with some errands. He walked out of his room to find Tohma and Ryuichi eating breakfast.

'Good morning Eiri I see you are already to go'

'Can't talk, late' Yuki said as he grabbed a piece of toasted and shoved it in his mouth. He ran out the door and to the elevator. It was about to close. So Yuki dived for it just in time because a hand stopped it for Yuki to step inside. He had his hands on his knees and was breathing heavily

'Thank you' Yuki looked up and jumped slightly in shock at the man next to him. He was dressed in black from head to toe. He was at least over 6 ft tall, big and bulky. He had a mask on only showing his eyes where showing. It was like he was a burglar or something.

'Humph' the stranger said as he stretched his arm and pressed the ground floor button. As he stretched his sleeve came up revealing a very interesting tattoo on his right wrist. It was a star with a circle around it. The masked guy must have noticed Yuki staring at his tattoo he quickly covered it up and as the doors opened up he strode out almost knocking Yuki down

'What an asshole' Yuki muttered as he to walked out of the elevator. He made it outside to be stunned by the sight that meets him. There was Shuichi in a tight pair of flare jeans. A tight black top with his lather jacket over the top concealing his sword. His dark hair was loose today making Shuihci look more mysterious. Black shades were hiding his amethyst eyes. He was leaning against the most magnificent motorbike he had seen. If Yuki thought that wasn't the sexiest thing he had ever seen, then nothing was. Shuichi right then just screamed sex appeal. He couldn't believe that this is what he gave up 5 years ago. Shuichi looked up and pulled the Shades from his eyes and put hem on his head. Yuki walked up to him

'Hi, how long have you been out here'?

'Not long I just got here. I would have been earlier but we had a little crisis at home. Kenji lost the picture of his so called girlfriend and wouldn't let me leave until we found it' Shuichi turned around and took of a helmet that was tied onto the back of his bike 'here' he handed Yuki the helmet'

'We should get going I have to go to the other side of town and deliver this package, then come back and stop by the training ground to pick up some files for mark' Shuichi said as he hoped on to his bike and pulled down his shades to once more cover his eyes and pulled on his helmet. Yuki nodded his understanding and too pulled on his helmet. Once it was secure he got on so he was sitting behind Shuichi. He leaned forward a bit so his chest was touching Shuichi's back. He felt Shuichi tense slightly but relaxed after he got comfortable. He lightly wrapped his arms around Shuichi's waist to make sure he didn't fall. Shuichi turned on the engine and Yuki could feel it purring through Shuichi like he was the one that was purring. He smiles a small smile as Shuichi put his foot down on the pedal and took of leaving the wind behind them.

It was a calm silence as they were making there way down the highway. Passing by people on the street, in their cars never giving them a second thought. Yuki held on tight as Shuichi wormed his way through the traffic. Shuichi seemed more relaxed then before. Yuki could fell the bike slow down. He looked to see they had stopped by an old but flashy restaurant 'we're here' Shuichi called out to Yuki as he took of his helmet and stepped down from the bike. He kneeled beside Yuki and took out what seemed to be a very large but small package. He got up and started walking towards the entrance of the restaurant. Yuki swung his leg over and hoped off the bike, putting his helmet on the back of the motorcycle. He walked beside Shuichi up the steps to the restaurant. He opened the door for the both of them and gently closed it. Yuki looked around the restaurant. It really was beautiful. The owner must have very good taste.

'Nero' Shuichi called out. After a few seconds of silence he suddenly heard noises then footsteps out the back. The back door opened and suddenly a tall, muscular and very handsome man stepped out. When he noticed it Shuichi he smiled wide and casually strolled up to them.

'Well, well well, its about time you came and seen me. I have been so lonely with just the customers to keep me company, Miska has been talking no stop about you. When is Shuichi coming, will he bring me a present. Driving me insane she is

'Yeah well what can I say I have been busy' Shuichi said in a matter of fact tone. It was then the Nero notice the other presence beside Shuichi

'So Shuichi who's this fine young gentlemen'

'This is Eiri Yuki'

'Its nice to meet you'

'Oh my god are you really Eiri Yuki. I have the famous novelist in my restaurant. Who would of known? You know I have all of your books, even the hard cover copies. They are awesome they are.

Yuki didn't know if he should feel disturbed or happy so he did the only thing he could do was to mumble a 'thanks'

'So Shuichi I suppose you have my package for me. It about time. I bet mark has been keeping it just so he can get on my nerves. He I such a tease' Shuichi rolled his eyes. He took out the package and put it in Nero's waiting hands. Yuki looked on. He didn't know what was in the package but he had a sneaking suspicion it was something illegal like weapons, all though Shuichi carries around a sword, or maybe drugs, but when Nero opened up the package all his suspicions went away. Inside the package was what seemed like ingredients to make a cake. Inside were candles, icing sugar, food coloring, flour, cocoa.

'Its Miska's birthday in a couple of days and she wants a big chocolate cake with different colored icing. Speak of the devil here she comes' Nero quickly put away the ingredients just in time to see an energetic blonde haired 7 year old bounce through the door

'Shu's here yeah' Miska yelled as she catapulted and landed on Shuichi casing them to fall to the ground. Yuki couldn't help but smile at this display. 5 years ago that would have been him and Shuichi but because of his stupidity it might never go back to the way it was. Yuki's smiled faulted and what took its place was a sad frown. Nero noticed this and without turning to look at him he said 'I know that look you love Shuichi but something happened that hurt him terribly and you don't know how to fix it' Yuki had a stunned expression on his face

'How did you know'?

'I have know Shuichi ever seen he lived with that son of a bitch Carlos. Shuichi soul is pure and bright. It is easy to know why Shuichi came here all those years ago. He still has a long way to go to melt the ice around his heart but with the right care and love you just might get that energetic bundle of energy back' Yuki nodded as he and Nero continued to watch Shuichi and Miska roll around the floor. Miska tickling Shuichi

'Ok… stop…. no not there.. ahahaha'

'Ok Miska let Shuichi up'

'Ok papa' Miska leaped off of Shuichi who got to his feet and brushed of his clothes.

'well I think we better be going. You are coming to the Fighting clubs party on Saturday night'

'Of course I wouldn't miss it. I can finally get Mark back for that embarrassing photo he took of me at the annual Christmas party last year' Nero winked at them both

'don't tell him now'

When Shuichi and Yuki were outside they made there way to the motorcycle Yuki said 'you have some very interesting friends. I am surprised because of the some what interesting profession they are in'

'Well not everyone in the fighting club is tough and cold. Some have families and others just do it because they want to'

'What about you why do you do it'

'I do it because I have to be strong; I will not be pushed around anymore. I want to surpass Carlos so when I see him I will make him pay for what he did to me'

'I already think you are strong enough'

'Yeah well I have to try, listen I don't feel going back to the training ground, mark can pick up his own dam files. Lets go to the park. It's only a couple of blocks from here. I take Miska there some times and it always calms me down'

'Sure sound great' Yuki said as he watched Shuichi put on his helmet and step up to sit on his motorbike. Yuki smile and soft smile that reach his golden eyes 'just like Shu to suggest a park. I guess old habits never die' Yuki thought as he to put on his helmet and took his place behind Shuichi as they took of towards the park. When they got there Yuki was amazed. It had a huge pond and fountain in the middle paths that go in different directions. Gardens all around with flowers of every color. It's no wonder that Shu loved this park. It nearly resembled the one back in Japan. It came, as a surprise to Yuki that Shu would hold on to that. Maybe Mark was right, that there was still hope for them.

'Come on the park is usually nice this time of day' Shuichi and Yuki walked around the park, taking in the scenery and going down different paths. They stopped of by the lake and Shuichi bent down the put his hand in the water, scaring of the small fish. He gave a soft chuckle at this. Yuki had not heard that chuckle for years. It was the same chuckle Shu used when he was happy or he found something funny. Yuki's heart beated faster. He wanted nothing more then to take Shuichi in his arms and kiss him senseless but he had to restrain himself. His train of though was interrupted when he heard a deep and hollow voice

'Well isn't this touching, my, my Shuichi I didn't think someone like you could be in a place like this'

Shuichi suddenly stopped what he was doing. He knew that voice. He suddenly stood up that took Yuki by surprise. Yuki turned to look back at their visitor. He had long flowing white hair and piercing green eyes and didn't look any older them him. He had a sword like Shuichi's and a mark on his wrist. It seemed familiar but he could but his finger on it. He turned back to Shuichi who hadn't moved from his spot. He seemed to be rooted there, unable to move

'Well its kind of rude not say hello to your master' Realization suddenly dawned on Yuki this must be Carlos, the guy that had beaten Shuichi to near death. Shuichi turned around slowly. He lifted his head. They made eye contact and after 4 years Carlos still had that evil glint in them. Amethyst meet emerald. Shuichi's clenched and unclench his fist

'Why the hell are you here, you son of a bitch' Shuichi's tone was cold and hollow

'That is no way to speak to your master'

Shuichi let loose a low growl that seemed to be vibrating through the ground because Yuki could feel it and it made him shutter slightly 'ha you egotistical maniac, you lost all my respect when you had be beaten and left for dead'

'Aw come on that little fight, you must have been pretty weak not to fight back'

'SHUT UP' Shuichi pulled out his sword and charged toward Carlos who just stood there calmly 'you can't touch me, Kasago' it was then out of nowhere that a guy dressed all in black was standing in front of Carlos. Shuichi stepped back and held up his sword and pointed it at Carlos

'Well you must be a more coward the I thought, hiding behind your servants like some rich school girl'

'Now, now Shuichi no kneed for name calling, kasago is more of a match for you, now'

'What you mean 'now'

'You'll see' it was then that Kasago disappeared then repapered in front of Shuichi. He was about to charge. Shuichi pushed Yuki to the side to protect him and put up his sword in time as Kasago brought down his sword. Shuichi blocked it sending sparks flying everywhere. 'This guy is strong' But Shuichi could help but feel that he had fought this gut before. His movements his sword technique was familiar but he couldn't put his finger on it. Yuki watched the fighting form the sidelines. Shuichi had protected him, didn't want him to get hurt. 'But what can I do to help him'. Kasago and Shuichi were going all out. Shuichi swung his sword to the side as Kasago moved but wasn't quick enough. Shuichi's sword ripped a whole in sleeve of kasago's shirt giving his arm a small cut. Shuichi saw the blood oozing down his hand. It was then that Shuichi notice a familiar mark on Kasago's wrist. It was of a star with a circle around it. Yuki noticed it to 'I have seen that mark before' Yuki yelled out to Shuichi 'how can you that mark is only rewarded to those who can use special magic'

'I saw it this morning when I was in the elevator. This same guy was there in the elevator as well' realization hit Shuichi

'So know you are sending spies to spy on me, that is really low even for you'

'Yes well I had to get my information some how, now you know about my little servant here a guess it's time for me to leave, come kasago' Carlos turned around and started walking away. He then stopped 'I suggest Shuichi that you watch yourself and that what is precious to you' Carlos continued to walk away then disappeared along with kasago. Yuki looked on in silence. He turned toward Shuichi who just stood there no emotion in his eyes. His face was a blank slate.

'Shu are you alright'

'Yeah I am fine, just that seeing that bastard again and that mark of the crescent star has rattled my nerves a bit. I have to be extra careful now with him near. He will try anything for power. I know something bad is going to happen soon. Why did he have to come back for? I was finally able to forget that bastard and know he's back he is going to try and destroy me' Shuichi said as he clenched his fists so tight that if he squeezed anymore blood would of come out. Yuki walked up to Shu and put his hand over Shu's fist 'nothing's going to happen because you have wonderful friends who will help you and protect you' Shuichi looked up and noticed Yuki's small smile. He wanted to believe every word that Yuki said but it was hard Yuki pulled Shuichi to his feet

'Come on you look tired maybe we should call it a day'

'Yeah maybe you right' Shuichi and Yuki made there way to the bike and rode home in silence. Each think about what transpired at the park moments ago. _And what is precious to you_ how could Carlos know what is precious to me. Does he know about Yuki and our past relationship? Is Yuki Carlos was talking about.

'You alright Shu'

'Yeah just thinking' Yuki didn't buy it, he knew Shuichi was still tense form there encounter with the infamous Carlos. It certainly rattled Shuichi quite a bit. But what caught Yuki of guard the most was that Shuichi protected him from getting hurt. Shuichi still cared for him. This made Yuki's heart sore. In no time Shuichi had made it to the hotel. Yuki stepped of the bike and took of the helmet. He placed it on his seat and turned around

'Are you going to be ok'?

'Yeah once I get home, we can sort this mess out. I suggest you watch your back also. Carlos knows you now and I don't want you to get hurt' if Yuki didn't know any better he could of sworn he saw the faintest blush grace Shuichi's tanned cheeks

'I will, thanks for a eventful day'

'Oh yeah I almost forgot we are having a party at the fighting grounds on Saturday night, the one I told Nero about, If you want to come it would be great and it would give us the opportunity to be safer together in a group'

'Um yeah sounds good, I will tell the others' Shuichi nodded and then added 'Mark will be by to pick you up at 8:00

'Ok bye' Yuki said as watched Shuichi drive away. Shuichi was slowly getting better; he was not so cold anymore. He still hid his emotions, but it looks like the ice was slowly melting around his heart. Yuki only hoped that it would melt away in time, but he was afraid with the reappearance of Carlos might jut harden his heart even more. Yuki sighed and walked towards the hotel door complete oblivious to the pair of eyes that was watching his every move. The black dressed figure watches Yuki go inside. He held his right arm, which had a small bandage tied around it, his crescent Star glowing ever so brightly 'Shuichi I will get my revenge' he turned around and walked into the shadows and disappeared a light evil chuckle was the only evidence that he had been there

To e continued…….

Well how bout that. Didn't that have it all, a spark of romance, a cold reunion, a spy, a heated battle and another 'date' well its just going to keep getting interesting. Sty tuned for the next chapter: the party is about to begin, the spy will be revealed. And a heated battle between the spy and Shuichi will emerge leaving on of them wounded. Find out who next chapter


	6. Chapter 6

Hay ya hows everyone. Hope the story is exciting. I will try to make it even better. I have to apologies for some thing I said about this chapter. I said that I will reveal the spy's identity and the battle but I have to leave it to the next chapter. Chapter 7 will reveal the spy and the heated battle because I had so many ideas for the battle I couldn't put it in one chapter alone so I have to apologies again but rest assured you will not be disappointed and I will have chapter 7 up real soon. Keep those reviews coming. Thanx heaps

Chapter 6

'How could you let him see your Crescent Star, you idiot' Carlos said as he kicked kasago in the stomach causing to fall on one knee. The pain shooting through his abdomen was unbearable. He wanted to sooth the pain but he could let his master see his weakness

'I gave you that power so you could break that weak coward, so I can take back what is rightfully mine'

'I am sorry master, it will not happen again' Kasago murmured as he got to his feet, trying not to wince a the pain shooting through him

'See that it doesn't' Carlos seemed to have calmed down. He sat down in his chair and started twirling his platinum white locks 'did you find out any information'

'Yes master. There is a party at the fighting ground on Saturday night. Eiri Yuki will be attending' Kasago was now bowing

'Eiri Yuki, ah that must have been the man with Shuichi today. I have to say what a delectable creature he was. Maybe I can I have a little fun with him. That will cause Shuichi great pain, making him powerless to stop me

'Master'

'Kasago you are to go to the party, ruffle some of Shuichi's feathers a bit, tell him to watch his back' Carlos rose from his seat and waked over to the window. He looked down at the people passing by below 'just try not to hurt him; I want the honor of destroying him. Now leave me' Carlos waved his hand to signal Kasago to leave. He got up and bowed to his master. He got up and left the room, leaving Carlos to his thoughts. Carlos stood there in the dark. He started caressing his Crescent star on his right wrist. It started glowing

'You know what this mark means don't you Shuichi. Only people with the gift to use special magic wear this mark. You try to hide it, but no matter how many times you try to cover it up it will always be there' he twirled the ring on his finger as he thought about this

'How many times have you tried to run away from this power that you have. The power that should have been mine. The only way you can see that is if you become my puppet and then that power will be mine. Yes that's it and the first place to start is with your lover, Eiri Yuki. Mmmmmmm yes such sweet temptation' Carlos licked his lips in anticipation 'yes sweet temptation indeed'

……………………………………………………………………………………….

'It seems we have a spy among the fighting club and he is working for Carlos' Shuichi said as he gathered Mark, Kenji, Noah and Nero to their private room inside the fighting ground

'What how do you know'

'Well on my little errand run today I ran in with my past'

'Carlos' Mark confirmed

'Yes and it looks like he has some connections inside the fighting club'

'That egotistical son of a bitch. Why turn up now after 4 years and placing a spy to watch Shuichi, that is really low' Kenji banged his fist on the table, sending tremors through he ground

'He wants me' Shuichi spoke up. The others all turned to him 'and he will do anything to get me. Even hurt that what is close to me'

'What should be do' Noah tapped his finger against his chin

'We don't do anything' Nero said placing a supportive hand on Shuichi's shoulder

'What are you crazy we should be out there and finding that psycho before anything happens'

'No that is what he wants us to do. Trying to find him will be like trying to find a needle in a haystack. No we wait until he comes to us. And if I know him like I do he will come' Nero said

'Do you think he will show up at the party'

'I am unsure but we have to be cautious. We don't want to arise suspicion in the fighting club. And Shuichi the meeting you had with Carlos today must stay between you and Yuki. For his sake and the others

……………………………………………………………………………

Saturday night had finally arrived. Yuki had to admit he was looking forward to the party. Ever since the incident with Carlos and the fight with Kasago the past couple of days had been tense but somewhat pleasant. Shuichi would come over and check that everything was all right. Yuki found this comforting because it showed that Shuichi at least cared for his and the others safety. Shuichi had warned him not to say anything about the run in with Carlos to the others. He didn't want them to panic or get frightened, especially Ryuichi The threat that Carlos made was still on Shuichi's mind and so he was still a little uneasy. Because of the consisted presence of Shuichi, Yuki had even begun to write again. His inspiration had finally come back and the ideas just flowed through his mind like water from a kitchen sink. His thoughts were interrupted when he remembered where he was. He was in the middle of taking a shower. The hot water was running down his body. His golden locks clung to his face and neck. When he thought he was clean enough he turned off the water and got out. When thoroughly dried he padded out of the bathroom and over to his small wardrobe and picked out his outfit. It consisted of stylish black and white slacks; one leg was white while the other black. A button up black shirt with a picture of a tiger on the back. His customary black shades were adorned on his face as he looked at himself in the mirror. He knew he looked sexy; he wanted to at least catch Shuichi's attention. There was a sudden knock at his door

'Eiri will you hurry up everyone is already downstairs' Tohma called from the other side of the door. Yuki turned to the clock sitting on the bedside table. It read 7:45

'Shit, alright alright I'm coming' Yuki grabbed his wallet and card key and tucked them into his slack pocket. He walked to the door and opened it to reveal an annoyed Tohma. His arms crossed over his chest and his foot lightly tapping the ground

'Ok I get it lets go' Yuki said before Tohma got on his case while he was taking so long. He closed the door and locked it. When they arrived in the lobby Yuki found K, Hiro and Ryuichi waiting for them. When they approached them they all stood up

'Its about time. I thought I was going to die of old age' Hiro said sarcastically

'Wait I already thought you were old'

'Hey your older then me so that makes you an old coote'

'Actually I am the oldest here so you all have to obey me' K said, as he was about to whip out his gun but was stopped when the doorman appeared before them and bowed

'Good evening young sirs but I have been just informed that your limousine has arrived

'Limousine' they said in union confusion in their voices

'Yes if you could please follow me' the footman bowed once more and walked towards the double doors. Yuki shrugged his shoulder and followed as the others did. When they made it outside they were stunned of what they found. Mark was leaning against the flashest limousine they had ever seen. The customary cigarette in his mouth. He was wearing tight black pants with a white button up shirt. A couple of the buttons were undone so some of his toned chest was showing and a back wrinkled jacket with the yin and yang symbol on the back A pair of shades on his head and a black chocker chain around his neck. He took the cigarette from his mouth and blew a puff as he notice them standing there with stunned looks over their faces. Man if this was going to be when they saw what he was wearing wait to they see what Shuichi picked out. He smirked and said

'Now now I know I look sexy but please no autographs' that seemed to get them out of there staring session. They adjusted themselves and walked over to Mark who was standing up and putting out his cigarette

'Wow when Shuichi said we were getting a ride he never said in a limousine. How did you get it' Hero said

'Well those old coots upstairs said 'you can drive it just don't crash it like you did the other 5' Mark said laughing nervously. His hand rubbing his neck. Yuki could tell he had been spending too much time with Shuichi. He always did that when he was nervous or in trouble

'What do you mean 'old cootes upstairs' Ryuichi said trying to process this information. Mark went up to him and lightly ruffled his hair

'Don't you worry about it cutie, it just the higher ups in the fighting club. They think I drive like a maniac, because it seems when ever I drive 1 always seem to damage what ever I am driving'. Ryuichi looked up and beamed up him giggling slightly at the tickling sensation that mark was making 'so do you want to go to the party Shu will be there I bet you are dying to see him' Ryuichi nodded happily and smiled. The others were not so optimistic. _Just don't crash it like the other 5_. How can a man who is older then Shuichi be a more dangerous driver then Shuichi

'Well Ryuichi has spoken shall me go then. We don't want to miss the opening'

'Opening'

'Yeah every year the seniors pick one member to start of the party and this year it's Shuichi's turn' Mark turned around and walked over to the limo. The others exchanged glances and followed suit. They all piled in the limousine as the doors were shut. The inside was more stunning then the outside. Lights were covering the lining of the windows. A small round table with an ice bucket in the middle with a bottle of open champagne. Also a small note was sitting on the table. Tohma picked up the note and opened it. His face paled a bit

'What is it' Tohma passed the note to the others who also went pale. The note said _beware, when Mark drives your screams could be heard from space. I suggest you hang on for dear life and hope you make it to the party alive. Shuichi_

'Are we ready' Mark stepped on the pedal as the car sped off on a rampage down the street. Now they knew what the note said about their screams being heard from space. Mark drives like he was on speed. Dodging cars left and right at the same time trying to stay on the road. After fifteen minutes and a lot of angry pedestrians they eventually made it to the fightig grounds with not so much as a scratch or dent, which was quite a shock. They all got out of the limo and stood in front of the transformed fighting ground. Lights of all colors were situated on the top of the house and ran all over the ground it was like a sea of lights. Bon fires were scattered all over the place and fireflies were dancing around the small ponds. They could hear music and laughing going on inside. To point it straight, it was simply breathtaking, magically.

'Well let's go you don't want to miss the opening' Mark said as he casually strolled up to the entrance. Yuki and the others followed him, while looking around the grounds in awe. They made there way to the entrance when the same bodyguards from the first night stepped out. They nodded to Mark, while eyeing the party behind him. The guards turned to Mark who nodded in silent confirmation that they were with him. They stepped aside to let the party go on through

'Those guys kinda scare me' Hiro shuddered as they pasted.

'There harmless, they just take there job way to silly. This one time Kenji was on a date and she stole all his clothes that when he stumbled here the guards thought he was a stray so he had to stay out there alight until Nero arrived for his early lessons to find him in the bushes shaking like a leaf'

'Who's Nero' Tohma asked

'A very dear friend of mine. You've meet him haven't you Yuki'

'Yes, he was quite an interesting character'

' Well that's Nero for ya. Personally I think he was dropped on his head as a baby'

'Hey that's not a nice thing to say to some one who let you borrow their clothes. Huh Mark' they turned around to find Nero leaning against the wall. His arms crossed over his chest.

'Nero how long have you been standing there' Mark said nervously

'Not long I have been waiting for you, it is time to get the party started. We are all waiting for you'

'What can I say I like to make a big entrance' Mark walked past Nero with not a care in the world, singing a hearty tune. Nero turned towards the party that was with mark and pointed over in Mark's direction 'sometimes I wonder if it was him that was dropped on his head'

'I heard that' mark called out. Nero laughed and walked the direction that Mark was taking. Yuki and the others were dumbfounded. How could two adults act like complete children? It was bizarre. They are apart of the most dangerous, terrifying group of warriors known in the fighting world and they still act like children 'come on you don't wont to miss the opening' Nero called out. They quickly snapped to it and followed. They made there way to the transformed ring. There was a platform with stars at the front. A giant dance floor and a bar situated at the back of the ring. People were mingling and talking. They spotted Kenji hanging off some girl and Noah showing of his sword skills. Kenji spotted them and made his way over with his girl in tow.

'Hey guys, let me introduce you to Summer Wilson, my beautiful girlfriend'. Kenji wrapped an arm around summer's waist Yuki and the others nodded but Nero and mark had a brilliant idea

'Oh so this is the girl who you have pictures of all around your room that you do kissy faces to

'Shut up guys. They didn't mean it honey honestly' Kenji turned to summer who had a look of anger

'Is that all I am good for is pictures and kissy faces behind my back' she put her hands on her hips 'well Kenji Dono goodbye' Summer left in a huff, leaving trails of dust behind her

'Thanks guys that was real helpful, now I am going to be alone for the rest of the night'

'Oh I am sure you will find some other broad' Nero said matter of factly. Suddenly the light started to dim. People started to make their way to the edge of the dance floor

'Its about to begin' Mark said as they made there joined the crowd. It was all quite nobody made a sound. A light came on in the center of the stage. A young man of about 20 years old came and stood in the middle the dance floor, the light beaming down on him.

'Good evening to you all. We have a special treat for you tonight. Some say it is a chiller, some a killer, but I say it's the thriller' as soon as the young man stepped of the stage the music filled the room. Suddenly a small platform was being dropped. As it got to the ground a man was the only one on it. His back was to the audience but they could tell he was moving to the beat. He turned around and there was Shuichi all in black. Black flare pants with a dragon down one leg. A black button up shirt with a black trench coat over it. The coast flowed all around him like a black cloud. A black top hat was covering most of his face but you could tell it was him. As the beat got faster Shuichi stepped off the platform and practically danced to the dance floor. Everyone in the audience was whistling and cheering for Shuichi. He kept moving in time with the beat in the middle of the dance floor as the words started to flow from his mouth…

To be continued…

Doesn't Carlos sound like a real bastard, again I am really really sorry that I didn't reveal the spy, but if I did this chapter would have been so long it would take ages to read, but in the next chapter you will not be disappointed. Chapter 7. Shuichi dances up a storm. The spy crashed the party and a heated battle will commence leaving one of them injured which one will it be


	7. Chapter 7

Hey they're everyone. 1 have so many ideas for this chapter I just had to write them down. It will be AWSOME. Well enjoy

Chapter 7

It's close to midnight and something evils lurking in the dark 

Girls and guys screamed their excitement as Shuichi took the stage. Moving like he was born to dance. So fluently and graceful

_Under the moonlight you see a sight that almost stops your heart _

He suddenly jumped in the air and landed on a table at the back of the bar. He turned around

You try to scream but terror takes the sound before you make it 

He got down on one knee and leaned forward to look at a gorgeous brunette in front of him. He lifted his top hat a little to reveal his stunning purple eyes. All the girl could do was stare, frozen to the spot.

You start to freeze as horror looks you right between the eyes 

He winked at her. She blushed so bad that it coursed her to faint

You're paralyzed 

He took of his top hat and through it into the ground where a swarm of girls dived for the prize. He jumped of the table and landed in the middle of the dance floor, his black hair mingling with his black coat.

'_Cause this is thriller, thriller night_

_And no one's gonna save you from the beast about to strike _

_You know it's thriller, thriller night_

_You're fighting for your life inside a killer, thriller tonight_

_You hear the door slam and realize there's nowhere left to run_

_You feel the cold hand and wonder if you'll ever see the sun_

_You close your eyes and hope that this is just imagination_

_But all the while you hear the creatures creepin' up behind_

_You're out of time_

'_Cause this is thriller, thriller night _

_There ain't no second chance against the thing with forty eyes_

_You know its thriller, thriller night_

_You're fighting for your life inside of killer, thriller tonight _

_Night creatures' call_

_And the dead start to walk in their masquerade _

_There's no escapin' the jaws of the alien this time (they're open wide)_

_This is the end of your life_

_Their out to get you, there's demons closing in on every side_

_They will possess you unless you change the number on your dial_

_Now is the time for you and I to cuddle close together_

_All thru the night I'll save you from the terror on the screen,_

_I'll make them see_

_That is the thriller, thriller night_

'_Cause I can thrill you more then that ghost would dare to try_

_Girl this is thriller, thriller night _

_So let me hold you tight and share the killer, diller, chiller_

_Thriller here tonight _

The ring exploded in applause and cheers. People whistling and screaming Shuichi's name. Yuki and the others, excluding Nero, Mark, Kenji and Noah were spell bound by Shuichi's Hypnotic dance moves. It was like he was born the part. And to be honest none of them thought he could dance. He was always so clumsy and not so graceful. He walked of the stage were a swarm of girls swoops in and started to gather around him.

'I didn't know Shuichi could dance like that' Hiro said in awe

'He taught him himself. Don't know why though. He said something about music is in one's soul and you just have to find it'

'I didn't think he would be interested in music since coming here from Japan'

'Yeah well old habits die hard I guess. Oh wait here he comes' Mark said as he saw Shuichi spot them. He dodge the second round of girls coming towards him as h finally made his way over to the small party. When he approached them the first thing that caught his eye was how sexy Yuki looked good in flares and that Black shirt outlined his muscles perfectly. 'If only I could run no stop thinking about that' Shuichi thought to himself. So as casually as he could he said

'Hey guys' Shuichi aid trying to keep eye contact without looking at Yuki. But Yuki wasn't fooled. He saw the look Shuichi just came him. It was a hungry lustful gaze. It was like Shuichi was going to jump him at that moment

'Shu that performance was awesome, come one you have to show me how to do some of those moves' Kenji pleaded.

'Are you sure you can handle them' Shuichi pinched Kenji's left check, making him fall over on his butt. All present laughed at Kenji's predicament. He accidentally fell onto a black haired girl now she was whacking him on the head with her purse screaming 'pervert, maniac, idiot'

'Hahaha come on we misawell leave him, cause what I can see he is going to be sore for a while' they left Kenji on the floor where he was situated with a number of bumps and burses. They made it over to the bar were people were drinking and laughing. They spotted a table and quickly before anybody else got to it they snatched it up. The bartender was a good friend of Nero's so he gave them free drinks on the house. Yuki and Shuichi, a bourbon with ice, Mark and Nero a beer, Noah a bourbon and cola, Ryuichi a lemon squash, Tohma a red wine, k and Hiro a shot of whiskey. They were all relaxing watching people dance and mingle, having a great time away from all the fighting

'You know having parties like this is good because they can relax and forget about fighting for one night' Mark said scanning the crowd

'Don't you ever get tired of it, wanting something more then to fight and living in danger' K said

'Its not so bad. There a highs and lows. Like Nero he has a daughter he can protect but at the same time she is in danger. But you see everyone in the fighting club is like family to one another. We all look out for each other and when we need help we will always be there' Noah said a little saddened

'How did you become a member of the fighting club' Tohma said

'When I was fifteen my parents died in a freak car accident. The social service agency threatened me saying that because I had no other relatives I had to go into foster care until I was eighteen. I couldn't do it. One of my close friends had to go into foster and I never saw him again, completely vanished. I never wanted that to happen to me so I ran away lived where ever I could. I would get into fights now and then for food or for a pace to sleep. Well this one night I had gotten into a fighter because this guy thought I had cheated him out of his money so he had me beaten up so bad that I almost died. That was when Mark found me and showed me how to become stronger. If it wasn't for him I would probably be dead' Noah said. Mark put his arm around Noah's shoulders

'Hey don't thank me, thanks to you, Shu and Kenji I actually have people to do my work for me'

'What is that all we're good for' Noah playfully punched Mark in the arm while the others laughed. Suddenly Noah's favorite song came on

'Come on you guys lets go party' Noah got up and dragged the rest to the dance floor

'Its okay Noah I have had enough dancing for now, I'll stay here for a little while' Shuichi said taking a swing of his drink. Yuki thought this would be the perfect opportunity t be alone with Shu 'I think I will stay to, I don't care much for dancing'

'Suit yourself' Noah said as he led the others to the dance floor leaving Shuichi and Yuki alone. There was silence for a couple of minutes until Shuichi spoke up

'How have things been since I was gone'?

'The usually, nothing much, Bad luck had to disband because you left. I couldn't write anymore because you weren't there. Everything fell apart'

'I'm sorry' Shuichi said in a quite voice, so quite that Yuki almost didn't hear it he turned to Shu to see a single tear run down his face. He hadn't cried since that night with Carlos 4 years ago. Yuki's eye soften slightly. He cupped Shuichi's face and turned it so he was facing him. 'You shouldn't be sorry' Yuki whipped the tear away with his hand 'it is I who should be sorry. The mistake I made caused all this to happen. It is my fault that you had to deal with that son of a bitch. It is my fault you had to endure this by yourself and it is my fault that you can't love' Shuichi's eyes widened Yuki was broken because of that night at his apartment with that woman. He really didn't mean it and I didn't even give him a chance to explain what happened

'Would you like to dance' Shuichi said almost shyly, hoping Yuki wouldn't pick it up, but unfortunately he had. He gave a small smirk

'Yeah sure lets go' He took Shuichi by the hand and led him to the dance floor. Thinking the others couldn't see this display, Shuichi calmly relaxed by being by the hand to the dance floor. But Mark and Nero notice. They gave a wink to each other in silent confirmation and went back to dancing. Yuki ad Shuichi found a nice piece of floor and started dancing. Shuichi and Yuki moving in perfect sync

_Are you ready? _

Yuki came a little closer to Shuichi so that were bodies were almost touching

Yeah 

He looked down at Shuichi as they swayed to the music

You call me on the phone I act like nothings going on We're driving in my car I pretend that you don't turn me on Ah ah ah you sexy thing Yeah you know it yeah Ah ah ah you move around no you show it I'm not in love It's just a faze that I'm going through I'm always looking for something new But just don't go running away Suddenly there was a loud BOOM then a CRASH. Every one stopped what they were doing. Loud noises could be heard from outside, loud shouts and screams. Men and woman alike got all tensed up, a motion reflex from being in the fighting club. They drew hidden swords and daggers from places they had hidden from view. Then out of nowhere a loud crash was heard from the roof. A large black-dressed men fell through the now large hole in the roof. Smoke and dust flew everywhere, blocking the intruders from view. Yuki and Shuichi both covered their faces until the dust settled. They turned around to see a single large and very muscular man wearing all black crouching down in a fighting stance. His eyes where the only visible thing but they could tell they were cold and hollow. Mark walked out of the crowd with and stood in front of him 'What is the meaning of this' 'I am here as requested of my master' 

'Kasago' realization dawned upon Shuichi. Then something hit him. It was his voice. He had heard it before. It was a bit muffled because of the mask he was wearing but it was defiantly familiar

'Yes and he has asked me to do his biding boy. He wants what is owed to him'

'And what is that you freak show' Kenji yelled out

'He wants Shuichi's power, and I have to get him no matter what' Kasago drew his sword and ran over to Shuichi. He pushed Yuki out of the way and blocked Kasago's sword with his own. They battled causing sparks to fly off there swords. Blocking and attacking. Kasago ran with his sword position over his head and thrusted down at Shuichi but he was too quick for Kasago. He might have the crescent star but he didn't know how to tap into its true power. With speed and agility, Shuichi jumped up dodging the attack and flew over Kasago's head. Shuichi swung his sword, which got caught on Kasago's mask ripping it in half. Shuichi landed behind him and turned around

'Now show me who you are' Shuichi raised his sword at Kasago as he slowly turned around. His eyes widened a fraction. Under the mask was Hotsoi, the leader of the Omi clan. Shuichi was shocked. He knew that Hotsoi had a grudge against him, he just never thought that Hotsoi would stoop so low as to work for Carlos

'Hotsoi you are the spy, you are the one working for Carlos? Why?'

'Because he offered me power and unlimited fame if I brought you to him'

'So you decide to sell you soul to the devil' Nero said outraged at this. He might be a gentle man but when it comes to betrayal Nero can became a dangerous man

'This crescent star now allows me to use unlimited magic. It is quite a shame that you hide yours Shuichi. With power like yours you could easily wipe out this entire town'

'But unlike you I choose not to use my power for such trivial and meaningless things

'Oh you don't do you well I am sorry but I just can't accept that. They haven't seen you powers have they, the extent of what they can do 'Hotsoi raised his sword so that it was pointing to the roof 'you wouldn't want all this people to get hurt especially a certain someone' Hotsoi grinned evilly 'you wouldn't don't you have a soul, are you that heartless that you would wait on Carlos like a dog'

'Shut up' Hotsoi was growing angry. His sword started resonating as swirls of wind and energy started to fused together causing the light to grow brighter

'NOOOOOO

'TO LATE' the energy was released and was sent soaring through the roof. It started to crack and shake. Suddenly huge pieces of the roof started to collapse threatening to fall on top of them. Everyone stared to scream thinking this was their death.

'NOOOOOOOO' Shuichi shouted. Something inside of his snapped suddenly. It was like his anger was fuelling his hidden power. He put up his hands and chanted '_oh thee crescent star protect things beings that have come to serve you' _a blinding light cam out of nowhere as people had to turn the other way to shield themselves form the bright light. When the light dissipated they turned around and stared in shock and awe. Shuichi was holding up a shield of energy to protect them from danger. As the bits of roof were hitting the shield they were distinguished instantly, when all of it was gone Shuichi lowered the shield. He dropped his arms to his side and glanced up at Hotsoi who was fuming, energy waves coming of him like waves do at a beach

'Like I said you can not control you crescent star, only when you master that power can you truly use it. You cannot beat me. You misawell give up, or I will be force to use drastic measures'

'Oh really well I have a few plays up my sleeve as well' Before Shuichi could comprehend what Hotsoi meant, he saw Hotsoi charge at Yuki. He raised his sword ready to strike Yuki down. Shuichi didn't hesitate for a second. His sword glowed blue as he ran over at full speed. As Hotsoi brought down his sword upon Yuki Shuichi hit it out of his hands with his own sword. Hotsoi's sword did a 360 turned and impaled itself into the ground. Hotsoi looked behind him then in front of him to see Shuichi standing in front of Yuki, his sword raised ready to defend him at any moment. Shuichi had a feral, terrifying look in his eyes. A look he only got when he was really pissed of

'Your finished' I suggest you pick up your sword and leave before I am force to kill you. Tell Carlos he cannot win by playing these games. That he is a coward for sending someone else to do his work for him' Hotsoi was furious even though he had this great power he was still beaten. He will not, could not let this happen. Hidden underneath this shirt was 9-millimeter gun. Put there for emergencies. Hotsoi started to chuckle then his laugh became loud and frightening

'Yes you may have one but I still have one more surprise' he pulled out his gun and aimed it at Shuichi

'What ever it takes' BANG the bullet hit Shuichi in his right arm. The sound bounced of the walls as people started to scream as they saw Shuichi get pushed pack from the impact of the bullet. Yuki stared horrified as Shuichi landed in his arms. The blood running down Shuichi's arm and onto Yuki's clothing. He looked up to find Hotsoi already gone. He turned back to see Shuichi half conscious laying in his lap

'Call the healers' Mark shouted as 2 people rushed out to find the healers. The others ran over to Yuki and Shuichi. They saw the nasty wounded that was pouring with blood

'We have to get him to his room and get the bullet out' Nero inspected the wound 'and what I can see here it was a poisonous bullet. If we don't get it out he can die'

Yuki's eyes widened. He started to stroke Shuichi's check. Slowly caressing it. Shuichi's body started to go limp as he fell unconscious form exhaustion.

'Don't worry he is just unconscious. It is better this way. Now we can take the bullet out without him awake' the healers arrived with a stretcher. Mark, Nero and Kenji helped Shuichi onto the stretcher and they ran out of the room leaving a room full of sad, worried people. They ran down the hall as quick as they could

'Come on we have you hurry'….

To be continued

Well what do you think? Man did you guess it was Hotsoi. I kinda gave you a hint in chapter 3 when Hotsoi told Shuichi he couldn't beat Carlos. Anyways wasn't that exciting to find out what happens next stay tuned for the next chapter: will Shuichi make it. Will Hotsoi get punished for disobeying orders, and its time for Carlos to take maters into his own hands?


	8. Chapter 8

Hey guys I hope you like the last chapter. How low can you get. Hotsoi used a gun to shoot poor Shuichi. I would just like to say thank you for all the review I am getting. It is really boosting up my spirits and that people like my story. It means a lot. Anyway here is chapter 8

Chapter 8 

'Hold on Shu we are almost there' Mark called out to the now semi conscious Shuichi. They wheeled Shuichi towards the medical room with Nero, Kenji, Noah, Yuki, Tohma, Hiro, k, and Ryuichi in tow. They were all worried about what might happen to their friend. What shocked them the most was that Shuichi was able to hide all that power from them all this time. As they neared the medical room mark took a quick glance at Shuichi. What he saw was not good. He was sweating profoundly and his wound had a white substance oozing from it

'Come on faster the poison is already attacking the body' Mark said to the healers as they sped up the pace. The others gasped and tried to keep up. They finally reached the medical room and wasted no time as they wheeled Shuichi in' Nero you stay the others will have to wait outside' Mark said in a voice that no one would dare to object. Nero turned a sympathy look at them. 'Don't worry guys Shuichi will make it he is as tough as nails' It was then that Nero quickly disappeared into the medical room where screams and moans of pain could be heard all over the fighting ground

…………………………………………………

In the medical room the heals were getting the morphine ready when Mark stopped them

'No. The poison is to advance. The morphine will only feed it causing it to be stronger'

'But mark how are we going to get the bullet out'

'We are going to do it the old fashion way' Mark said as he rolled up his sleeves

'You don't mean'

'Yep Nero you are going to have to hold him down very securely because what I am about to do could cause Shuichi great pain. His power might become defensive against you'

'Just to do it and get it over and down with' Shuichi managed to get out while taking long shallow breathing. The pain shooting through his body was unbearable. It rocked his body with such force his pain was the only think keeping him from slipping into consciousness

'Alright I am going to have to ask you to bare with us ok Shu' Mark said soothingly as he lightly brushed Shuichi's hair. Shu nodded his understanding and braced himself for the worst pain of his life

'Is Yuki safe' Shuichi closed his eyes

'Yes thanks to you he is fine. You are a real hero' Nero comforted Shuichi as Mark pull put all the tools he was going to need. A metal clamp, tweezers, scalpel, sterilized water, antiseptic, gloves and gauze. They got suited up and waited for the signal

'Go ahead' when Mark got the confirmation he picked up the tweezers and ever so lightly opened up the wound. Shuichi's features instantly turned to that of excruciating pain. He let out a fierce growl that sent shivers down their spines

'Shhhhh Shu it will be over soon. Nari I want you to get the clamps to keep the wound open' Nari one of the healers took a clamp form the medical tray and did what she was told. 'Good now Nero this is where your strength is needed' Mark picked up the tweezers and dug into the wound, trying to fish out the bullet. It was then that Nero knew the meaning of Mark's words Shuichi's body started to buck and thrash around underneath Nero's firm hold. Shuichi's strength was doubling as Nero's hold was starting to slip

'Almost there' Mark said feeling around with the tweezers. Suddenly he felt it. The hard metal round bullet. He clamped down on it and pulled gently. By this time Shuichi was twisting and turning in Nero's grip. After what seemed like a lifetime Mark finally pulled out the bullet. He sighed in relief and put it in the metal bowl beside him. Nari flushed the wound with Sterilized water and antiseptic and got to work in stitching up the wound. Nero let go of his hold and looked Shuichi over. He was breathing hard and he was cover in sweat. He looked so vulnerable and helpless it hurt Nero to see him like this. He was always so strong and brave that he believed nothing could hurt him. Shuichi was lying there completely mobile and sedated as the healers stared to dress the wound. He walked over to mark who was washing his hands

'What will happen now'?

'Well hopefully the his immune system will flush the rest of the poison out'

'That's not what I meant I mean about Carlos and his threats. We might have to tighten security around Shuichi now because of his vulnerable state.' Mark looked over at the healers who where now bandaging up the bullet wound. A wound that Hotsoi made

'Who would of thought that Hotsoi was the spy. I mean I thought he was a loser for challenging Shuichi all those times but to actually shoot him with a gun is just low

'Yeah and I wonder how long he has been spying on Shuichi to. I bet he was one of the guys that help brat up Shuichi' Nero balled up his hands into fists

'Don't fret we are here now and we better not dwell on it. Come on I am pretty sure a small crowd has gathered outside the door hating for the news' Nero nodded and got prepared for the worried and sad looks he was about to receive when he broke the news

…………………………………………………………………..

And Nero was right. A small party had gathered outside the medical room. Yuki was pacing back and forth. His frustrated and irritable state was growing stronger. He couldn't keep still, had to keep moving because if he stopped he would surly scream. Tohma was comforting Ryuichi how was light sobbing against Tohma's shoulder. Kenji and Noah were leaning against the wall, from the outside they looked calm and collect but they were anything but. Their minds were going haywire. The fight, Hotsoi being the spy, Shuichi getting shot. And they were powerless to stop it, stop Shuichi from getting hurt. Across from them were k and Hiro who seemed to be deep in thought. Suddenly the doors opened, startling everybody present. Mark and Nero appeared and had a mixer of relief and anxiety written all over their faces

'Well are you just going to stand there or are you going to tell us how he is' Kenji demanded

'He is made it ok. We might keep him here overnight just to be safe. He is still weak so lets just be careful around him ok' the group nodded there understanding and quietly filed into the medical room. Nari and her assistant had just cleaned Shuichi's body of the blood and sweat and was now lying in bed naked down to the waist. His breathing was shallow and he seemed a little pale but he looked better then before. He seemed to be in a peaceful state because he had a calm and peaceful look to him. As soon as he heard them come in he opened his eyes slowly and turned his head to look at them.

'Hey there' Shuichi said softly

'Hey yourself I swear if you ever scare me like that again I am going to have to really kick your ass' Kenji right then swallowed his bride and bawled his eyes out on Noah's shoulder who in return patted his shoulder in comfort. Ryuichi ran over to the bed

'Oh Ryuichi is so happy that you are all right. Thank you for saving me' Shuichi gave a mall smile and ruffles Ryuichi's hair a bit

'No problem' Shuichi looked around the room at the others when he finally landed on Yuki. Without being said Yuki knew what Shuichi was silently saying 'yes I am alright thanks to you, my savior, my hero' Yuki gave a tender smile and winked his answer back.

'I have to say Shuichi what you did out there was awesome with the shield and all. How did you do it'

'Well when I saw the roof about to fall on top of everyone I suddenly snapped I don't really remember much after that. Then I felt a stabbing pain shoot through my arm '

'I can't believe that Hotsoi was the spy. I mean the guy was a bit of a loser but why did he have to side with Carlos just to gain power, power that's not even he's' Noah observed as he recalled the recent events

'He said that Carlos wants Shuichi's power' Kenji pointed out

'But what does that mean'

'It means' Mark stood up from his chair 'that Carlos doesn't just want Shuichi's power he wants to own Shuichi as his own. To use Shuichi's power whenever he wants like a weapon'

'But what can we do'

'We lay low, hopefully Carlos will come to us'

'What about us, what will happen to us' Hiro ask suddenly concerned and a bit anxious to now about this Carlos guy

'Carlos hasn't seen you so you should be safe' Mark gaze locked onto Yuki's for a second before returning ' but to make sure I will send Kenji to keep watch tonight with Carlos anything could happen'

'Right' Kenji jumped up suddenly nearly knocking Noah of his feet 'and if that bastard tries anything I will show him a couple of my special moves' Kenji started to kick the air

'I am sure you will show him, but I think Shuichi really needs his rest' Nero pointes out as Shuichi started to yawn deeply and rub his eyes cutely without even realizing it

'No I'm…. 'yawn' I am not tired…. At all' Shuichi yawned again. Everyone got the hint and said their goodbyes. Yuki stayed back a little longer

'I am glad your ok' Shuichi looked up at Yuki who in turned just stared down at Shuichi

'Don't ever scare me like that again, I didn't come all this way to find you for you to sacrifice your life for me you got that'

Shuichi blinked a few times but then got the hidden message. He smiled a little

'I got it' Yuki then heard his name being called from the hallway. He turned to Shuichi and gave the famous Yuki smile ' cya. …brat' Yuki ruffle Shuichi's hair a bit before he turned around and walked out but not before turning around one last time to see Shuichi snuggle under the safety of the covers 'be safe' Yuki said softly then he was gone.

………………………………………………………………………..

'What did I tell you. I said not to hurt him. I need his power to be at his best and purest and you disobeyed me' Carlos kicked Hotosi in the stomach sending him flying into the wall. Hotsoi got himself up onto his knees and bowed low his body in pain he managed to choke out

'I am sorry master I couldn't help myself. I thought I had won but he managed to summon up a shield large enough to cover the entire ring'

'What a shield you say' Carlos thought for a minute all thoughts of punishing Hotsoi went out the window for a minute 'did he say anything before he summoned the shield

'Yes master he said _'oh thee crescent star protect these beings that have come to serve you' _Hotsoi repeated.

'I see very interesting'

'Master what is it'

'You idiot don't you know anything. That chant is an ancient chant that was used to summon up spells and hidden magic. For Shuichi to know that ancient chant, his powers must be advanced beyond what I anticipated but it will be no problem capturing him'

'But how are you going to get him'

'Thanks to your little performance at the fighting ground, security around Shuichi will be tight but I have another way to make Shuichi come to me. Hotsoi this is the last time, if you fail me it will be your head'

What do you want me to do'

'I want you to go to the hotel and take Shuichi's lover for a little ride out on the town. Show him our wonderful 'palace'

'Yes master' Hotsoi bowed once again and left to his errand. Carlos sat down in his chair a feral grin on his face

'So Shuichi's power has advanced that means its going to be sweeter when I have it under my control' Carlos got up and took his sword from its place on the wall and strapped it to his back. He turned to the opened window to see the moon shining down on him luminating his platinum hair

'Let the games begin'

…………………………………………………………………………………

Meanwhile back to a certain group was trying to hold on for dear life. Apparently Kenji was a worst driver then mark. While doing 100 in a 90 zone he was trying to dodge cars and pedestrians who thought a ghost car had gone past them.

'Who taught you to drive' K said trying not to keep himself on hi seat

'Mark did. But he had to stop giving me lessons because this one time I was driving we got pulled over by the cops. Mark threatened me saying if I wanted to live I had to get him out of another speeding ticket'

'What did you do'?

'Pretended I was a women and flirted with the officer. He actually bought it too. Even asked me on a date. Poor man had to turn him down' Kenji said as he over took a red car on his left causing all occupants to sway to their left. They finally made it to the hotel a little worse for wear. After the long and eventful night they just had all they wanted to do was sleep. They trudged up to the hotel doors where the chairman stood there with a pleasant smile on his face

'Good evening gentleman I trust you had a pleasant evening' al he got was a few grunts, a warily smile from Ryuichi and a nod from Kenji. After grabbing their key card from the front desk they made their way to their hotel room. Kenji went in first to make sure everything was ok. When they got the ok they filed in. it was then that Kenji felt it. It was faint but he could tell something was off, something wasn't right here. He had felt this presence before. Then it hit him 'no it couldn't be' before Kenji could stopped him Yuki opened his bedroom door. He walked in and was hit from behind. Kenji and the others herd the struggle and ran into the room to find Hotsoi with an unconscious Yuki over his shoulder. Kenji drew his sword

'Drop him know or else'

'Or else what. Are you going to hurt me? You wouldn't put his life in danger would you' Kenji knew he was trapped. He lowered his sword in defeat

'I didn't think so; tell Shuichi if he wants to see him again he has to have a chat with Carlos. Don't worry he will know where to go' and with that Hotsoi was gone

'Shit'

'What's going why did he take Eiri'?

'I don't know'

……………………………………………………………………

Back at the fighting ground Shuichi was lying in bed playing with his sword. Nero was reading a book and mark was deep in thought. Suddenly al their thought were interrupted as mark's phone started ringing franticly. He reached for it and looked at the call ID it was Kenji and he only used this number for emergencies. He had a bad feeling about this. He answered

'Hello'

'_Mark its terrible Shuichi's going to kill me. Its really bad' _Kenji yelled into the phone

'Calm down now tell me what happened'

'Hotsoi has kidnapped Yuki. He said if Shuichi wants to see him he has to fight Carlos but Shuichi can't fight in his condition'

'It will be ok we will think of a way. How is everyone else coping'

'_They are a little shaken but they are ok I will stay here and make sure they are safe'_

'Good thinking ok you stay there and we will sort something out'

'_Ok'_

Mark clicked of his phone and sighed deeply. He turned around and was about to break the news when he saw Shuichi struggling to get out of bed

'What are you doing'?

'I have to save Yuki. He is in danger because of me and I have to protect him' Shuichi said staggering to his feet while holding his right arm

'So I guess you herd' mark said quietly

Shuichi nodded is confirmation

'what's happen Nero hastily put down his book at the urgency of Mark's voice'

'Carlos has striked and now had Yuki as a bargining chip to luera Shuichi out'

'But you can't you are injured and that poison isn't entirely out of your system' Nero argued

'Don't worry about me, as they say I am the frozen blade'

'I guess there is no way to change your mind' Shuichi nodded

'well then' Mark swiftly walked over and enveloped Shuichi into a massive hug. 'be safe' Shuichi nodded and hugged him back, a tear falling form his eyes 'thank you' Shuichi whispered. He let go of mark and walked out the door leaving Mark and Nero behind neither of them can stop him. It is up to him to safe Yuki

…………………………………………………………

Shuichi lightly staggered to his motorbike. Under his leather jacket his wound was bandaged up but the pain was still there. He picked up his sword but nearly dropped it. The pain that shot through it was painful and caused him to put his sword down. He stretched out his hands and fingers and tried again. He winced but withstood it as he with great difficulty tied his sword onto his back. With that secured he stepped on to his bike. He didn't need to be told where to go. He already knew. Call it intuition but he had a feeling it was the building where Carlos took him to get beaten up

'Don't worry after tonight I will end this once and for all'

Shuichi put his foot down and started up the bike. The purr of the engine soothing his frailed and angered nerves. The only thing driving him tonight was his anger and hatred towards one man and that man is going to pay. Shuichi put down the accelerator down and off he went into the night leaving only the wind and dust in his wake

To be continued…

So how did you like that Yuki is in danger and Shuichi is still injured. How can he use his sword without feeling pain. Find out in the next chapter: the time had come it is a show down between Carlos and Shuichi who will come out as the victor in this bloody fight. Stay tuned


	9. Chapter 9

Well well well we have come to the most important part of the story. The fight between Carlos and Shuichi is about to commence so sit back and enjoy Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Shuichi sped like a bat out of hell sown the highway. Anger and rage making him oblivious to anything around him except for what lie ahead of him. _Hold on Yuki I won't let anything happen to you_. Shuichi narrowed his eyes in anger as he dodge a red car to his left. He could feel his blood pumping through his veins. His anger fueling his power. The throbbing of his arm was getting worse but Shuichi ignored in. Mark always taught him that ' Pain is a sad thing, but the most sadist thing is letting that pain control you' Shuichi always believed that and if he was in pain he would always help others. He might have changed over the past 5 years but that is something he had always believed. It was painful when he found Yuki in bed with another woman and that pain had never healed completely until tonight when he realized that Yuki was in more pain then he was. He was hurting and broken because of the terrible mistake he made that night and if he could take it back he would. He wouldn't let Yuki go through any more pain. If Carlos lays one finger on him, Shuichi vowed to remove the vile appendage.

Shuichi didn't need to be told where Carlos was holding Yuki. He already knew. He knew Carlos better then anyone else. The old abandoned warehouse on the outskirts of town. The building where Mark found him that night when Carlos had him beaten to an inch of his life. It was those memories that were fueling Shuichi's rage. The burning desire of revenge and payback. He sped down the deserted street dodge abandoned cars and trashcans until a large and very run down building came into view. The structure of the building was very run down and bricks and wall were eroding and breaking away. To have the advantage of surprise Shuichi stopped his bike a few kilometers from the building. He hoped off and hid it from view. He reached behind him with his right hand. He hissed as the pain shot through his arm but he once again ignored it. He took out his sword and walked ever so silently to the edge of the building.

The entrance was blocked from the debris and all the windows were broken. He looked up and saw a faint light come from the 4-story window. Fire escape stairs ran up the side of the building 'perfect' Shuichi whispered he started climbing, using the silent movement technique that mark taught him when he wanted Shuichi to sneak into Nero's house and teal the pictures that Nero had of Mark who was drunk at a Christmas party. He continued to climb making no noise and never stopping. Shuichi knew that after this night one will rise above while the other takes the fall

………………………………………………………………………………………

Yuki stirred slightly and slowly opened his eyes. His head was killing him as he felt like he had been run over by a semi trailor. He tried to move but found he was tied to a pole in the corner of the room

'I see you have awaken' Yuki looked around to find he was not alone. It was then that he remembers what happened. He walked into his room when he heard Kenji yell out to him but it was to late he was hit on the head and blacked out. He looked up to find Carlos sitting on a broken table, one knee was resting against his chest and his hand was supporting his head. He gave a lazy smile that ran shivers down Yuki's spin

'What is the meaning of this. Is this all because of revenge because Shuichi is stronger then you'

'No I have gotten over that. I want something more, something more satisfying' Carlos licked his lips

'And what is that'

'Shuichi himself'

'What'

'I just don't want my revenge for Shuichi taking what is mine I _want_ Shuichi. I want his power, mind and body'

'You are sick' Yuki said disgustingly. He never thought that this guy would want Shuichi like that. To use him like some kind of weapon

'That's not very nice you have hurt my feelings' Carlos chuckled evilly

'Cut the crap why have you brought me here. If it is to be used as blackmail against Shuichi then you have a few more screws loose then I thought. I will never do it'

'awww what a man would do for the one he loves. Hotsoi' out of know where a black hand came out and gripped onto Yuki's neck. Carlos jumped off the table and walked over to where Yuki and Hotsoi was

'I know you are having trouble breathing right now but I want you to listen carefully' Carlos nodded for Hotsoi to realize his hold on Yuki. He did had he was told and backed away. Yuki breathed in gulps of air and started coughing. Carlos lifted up Yuki's chin and looked directly into Yuki's eyes 'tell me what did it taste like, fell like to have Shuichi so close to you. The pleasure of having his skin touch yours. The sensations that ran through your body when you place your lips on his' Carlos leaned further and was millimeters from Yuki's lips 'what was it like'

'Get. Away. From. Him' A voice that was laced with rage and hate was heard behind them. The scene the awaited Shuichi when he arrived at the forth floor made him see red. Carlos was bent over Yuki, getting ready to kiss him while Yuki. Carlos lazily stood up and turned his head, giving of a lazy smile

'Oh so nice of you to join us. It was just getting interesting'

'I said get away from him' Shuichi drew his sword wincing slightly. Carlos notice and chuckled lightly

'Well it seems you are having trouble wielding that sword. What a pity'

'Shut up this pain I can handle because I will not let it stop me from killing you'

'Oh such words but can you back them up, Hotsoi' Shuichi just had enough time to move as a black shadow came out of the darkness. He tries to slash Shuichi across the chest but Shuichi's rage has driven him to new heights. Shuichi half turned and dodged it 'that will not work' Shuichi catapulted up and hit Hotsoi in the back of the head and knocking him out. Hotsoi landed on the ground with a thud. The only signs of life were twitches here and there

'Well that's no fun' Carlos gave a childish pout 'your no fun'

'Cut the crap did you think your little servant could get me then you are mistaken'?

'Well if he couldn't maybe I could'

_Sparkling angel I believe _

_You are my savior in my time of need_

_Blinded by faith I couldn't hear_

_All the whispers, the warnings so clear _

_I see the angels,_

_I'll lead them to your door_

_There's no escape now,_

_No mercy no more._

_No remorse cause I still remember _

_The smile when you tore me apart _

Carlos came at him with such speed that Shuichi almost lost sight of him, but he was quicker he brought up his sword and trusted it down hard dodging Carlos attack. All Yuki could do was watch them dodge then attack, then dodge again. Carlos side swung his sword but Shuichi ducked and rolled on the floor. He came up and cut Carlos on the armcausing a pool of blood to form on his shirt. Carlos put his fingers to the cut and licked the blood from his fingers 'nice you managed to get me' Shuichi smirked 'that's a little payback for what happened that night'

'Ah how sweet revenge is'

_You took my heart,_

_Deceived me right from the start _

_You showed me dreams _

_I wished they'd turn into real_

_You broke a promise and made me realize _

_It was all just a lie_

Suddenly Carlos's Crescent star starting shinning 'spiral attack' Carlos's sword started to glow a faint green with energy resonating around it. He shot it towards Shuichi Shu got up calm from the floor and put his sword in front of him 'the jackal' this time is was Shuichi's sword's turn to glow and resonate. Shuichi shot out his attack. The two energy waves clashed causing the room to be blinded in a white light. Yuki had to glance away as the white light engulfed him. When it dissipated Yuki looked back to see what happened to them. Shuichi's shirt had been ripped off exposing his toned and sweaty chest, while Carlos's shirt and pants had rips and gashes on them. They clashed again, going head to head 'I like this look Shuichi, it makes you look more wild, more like the animal that you are, oh the pleasure I will get to have with your body'

'I don't think so'

_Sparkling angel, I couldn't see _

_Your dark intentions, your feelings for me_

_Fallen angel, tell me why?_

_What is the reason, the thorn in your eye?_

_I see the angels_

_I'll lead then to your door _

_There's no escape now _

_No mercy no more_

_No remorse cause I still remember _

_The smile when you tore me apart_

They clashed again but this time the force of hitting steal against steal caused sparks to fly everywhere, including a pile of broken bits of wood. It caused the wood to go up in flames. Yuki took a startling look at the now blazing pile only a few feet next to him. The fire was starting to spread around the room. Coming closer to Yuki, Shuichi quickly glanced over to Yuki but it wasn't quick enough 'to slow' Carlos said as he plunged his sword into Shuichi's shoulder causing him to scream in pain. He staggered a bit, Carlos's sword still embedded in his shoulder. He was about to fall when Carlos caught him Shuichi looked into Carlos inhuman green eyes. The light from the fire reflected the evil he could see in them.

You took my heart 

_Deceived me right from the start _

_You showed me dreams_

_I wished they turn into real _

_You broke the promise and made me realize _

_It was all just a lie_

_Could have been forever _

_Now we have reached the end _

He cupped Shuichi's face and brought it closer to his 'I have always loved your eyes. Like pools of shimmering amethyst, gems that are pure and rare' he turn Shuichi's face upward to expose his neck 'And your skin so soft to the touch' his hand traveled down Shuichi's chest and rested on his right wrist 'and the crescent moon you wear is powerful and pure. Just let go and embrace the power' Carlos grabbed Shuichi's right wrist as his crescent star started to glow. Shuichi moaned in pain as Carlos lips descends on his. Tough masculine lips meet soft and warm ones. Yuki was stunned at the scene. Shuichi had a sword embedded in his shoulder and Carlos was passionately kissed him. At this stage the fire had become bigger, spreading itself bigger. Carlos continued to passionately kiss Shuichi, Shuichi trying to get away but Carlos had him restrained by his sword. When Shuichi thought he should just give in memories and feeling he and Yuki shared. What Yuki said to him that night at the party. Yuki finally had him back and he wasn't about to give that up.

This world may have failed you 

_It doesn't give you a reason why_

_You could of chosen a different path in life_

_The smile when you tore me apart _

Shuichi ran his hands down to rest on Carlos's chest. He broke the kiss to look at Shuichi who had a smile on his face. Carlos didn't like that smile. 'I think you are the one who is a bit slow' Shuichi said as his hands started to glow blue. He trusted his hands upwards to shoot an energy wave at Carlos chest causing Carlos to be blown back, pulling his sword with him. Shuichi stumbled back and gripped his shoulder. Which was leaking with blood 'great just great' Shuichi thought as he watched Carlos recover from the attack. He whipped some blood from his mouth and chuckled evilly 'Not bad, but I know that you know that one of us will fall tonight while the other one will rise up' Carlos stood there sword at his side without taking his eyes off Carlos he bent down to pick up his sword wincing at the pain of his new wound. He also stood there, his sword at his side. The blazing inferno all around them. It was truly a sight to behold. Two fights looked up in a battle for revenge and glory. Both unmoving until the time was right. A piece of wood crumbled down near them, both opened their eyes and charged at each other their swords above their heads. Light and energy going berserk as their power as up to its maximum. Suddenly both clashed sending the room once again into a bright light

You took my heart 

_Deceived me right from the start _

_You showed me dreams _

_I wish they turn into real _

_You broke the promise and made me realize_

_It was all just a lie _

_Could have been forever _

Yuki tried to look away but he was frozen to the spot. He watched both men being engulfed by the light. He had never seen anything so dramatic so…. Brave. The light got duller and duller. A lone figure was standing amongst the fire and rumble. Yuki struggled to see who it was. Then Yuki's suddenly widened, Shuichi was standing there over Carlos body. Shuichi looked down at Carlos. The man that had betrayed him and left him for dead had finally got what was owed to him. 'It's finished '

Now we have reached the ended 

Shuichi collapsed under the exhaustion and heat. Yuki gasped out of worry and concern. He desperately tried to untie the binds that restrained him but he couldn't they were to tight 'what am I going to do' Suddenly Yuki heard his name being called from beyond the fire 'Yuki, Yuki can you hear me' Yuki knew who it was, Mark came into view with Nero in tow

'We have to hurry Shuichi has collapsed and he doesn't look good' mark and Nero fought threw the fire and arrived at Yuki and Shu's side.

'He look in bad shape. What happened'

'He was fighting. Carlos and….'

'We can worry about the details later, we need to get out now' Mark suggested as he took a round. The fire was almost blocking the entrance. Nero and Yuki hoisted Shuichi onto Mark's back as they ran out of the inferno. They reach the outside and found a helicopter waiting for them

'You brought a helicopter' Yuki raised and eyebrow

'Well we had to act fast when we saw the smoke' suddenly sirens could be heard from the distance

'Come on the authorities will be here soon we have to get out of here' Mark with Shuichi on his back ran to the helicopter with Nero and Yuki in tow. They hoped in and took off into the sky. Away from the fire, away from Carlos and all that hatred and revenge is now laid to rest

To be continued…..

Well there you go the long awaited fight match between Shuichi and Carlos, I racked my brain 4 hours trying to get the fighting scene just right so I hope you like it. Stay tuned for the next chapter: Shuichi recovers from his injuries and is he ready to go back to Japan


	10. Chapter 10

Hey there the last chapter has finally arrived and I hope you have all enjoyed my story. I would just like to say thank you to cocoke5, DarkMetalAngel of Destruction, Em-chan15, Crimson – Tenshi and all my other reviewers for sticking by me through out this story. I really appreciate it. Enjoy.

Chapter 10

A couple of days later Shuichi stirred and hastily opened his eyes. He squinted them shut as the sun from the room window glared down on him. _Beep… beep… beep _Shuichi sat up and looked around. He saw a monitor next to him displaying his heart rate and blood pressure. He lifted up his hand to find a IV situated just above his Crescent star 'what the hell happened' Shuichi leaned forward a bit but stopped as a sharp pain ran through his shoulder. Then he remembered what happened with Carlos and the fire 'oh that's what happened'

'I wouldn't move that arm if I were you'

'Mark' Shuichi looked up

'You are lucky, if that blade went any higher and you would have had permanent damage'

'What happened to me' Shuichi said as he stared at his IV needled hand

'Well when got there and you had collapsed; to be honest I am surprised you lasted as long as you did with the poison still in your system. Me Nero and Yuki got you out of there and brought you straight to the fighting ground were you've been out of it ever since'

'How is Yuki, is he alright, he didn't get hurt did he'

'No Yuki is fine, jus a bit of smoke inhalation, but he will live

'And Carlos'

'Dead' Mark sat down on an empty chair next to Shuichi's bed

'Oh'

'How does it feel' Mark said

'It feels like giant weight has been lifted from my shoulders' Shuichi kept looking down

'But'

'But what he did to me will forever be in my mind, I don't want memories of him to get in the way of my future' Shuichi said

'Well those memories can only make you stronger, and with Yuki their I am sure you will get over them' Mark said slyly

'What'

'Oh come on don't act so surprised I know you two still love each other and I will not take no for a answer that is why I am telling you to go home'

'Huh home but here is my home' Shuichi said confused

'No dummy back in Tokyo with all your friends and lover'

'But I…' before Shuichi could say no more Mark stop him with his finger to his lips

'I will not take no for an answer. You belong there, not here' mark said before a single tear ran down his face

'Mark are you…. Are you crying' Shuichi said a little worried

'I am soooooo going to miss you' mark screamed as he launched himself at Shuichi and gave him a bear hug. Shuichi was stunned before he put his arms around the man he thought of as a brother and hug him back

'Just don't forget about us' Mark said as he pulled away

'What about the others. What will they say'

'They will get over it, like the good little children they are'

'Who are you calling children, huh crying like a baby' Kenji and Noah said at the door way

'Áwwww Mark is crying how sweet' Nero cooed behind them

'Nero, Kenji, Noah you are all here' Shuichi said

'Well of course we are, we were all worried about you and you don't have to worry about us, we are all happy that you are going home. If you are happy we are happy' Nero smiled

'Thanks guys'

'Oh by the way I found a certain someone sulking outside' Shuichi perked up at this as Nero, Kenji, and Noah stepped aside to let a blonde walk through the door

'Yuki'

'Hey Brat' Yuki said as he stood in the door way

'Come on guys I think the hallways need cleaning' Mark said as he dragged a protesting Kenji and Noah away with Nero right behind them. Yuki watched them go while shaking his head at their idiocy. Shuichi saw this and sighed

'Sorry about them they can get a little carried away' Yuki could here the smile in his voice and turned around. The suns rays were shining down on Shuichi giving his head a golden halo and highlighting his black hair

'Come sit down I am glad you came' Shuichi said pointing to the chair that Mark had just occupied. Yuki sat down and looked Shuichi over

'How are you feeling'?

'A little sore, my Shoulder looks like it will be out of commission for a bit but other then that okay' Shuichi touched his shoulder 'I am sorry I put you in danger. Because of me you could have been seriously hurt or worse…'

'Stop that' Yuki suddenly snapped causing Shuichi to look at Yuki 'it is not your fault, you stopped it from happening and you seriously think I would let that happen after coming all this way to bring you back'

'But 1 left so many people behind, let so many people down is it alright for me to go back' Shuichi looked uncertain

'Of course it is moron. Your friends came here to bring you back didn't they'

'Well yeah'

'There you go question answered' Yuki folded his arms across his chest. Shuichi smiled slowly and nodded his head. Everything was getting back to normal. Suddenly Shuichi had an idea

'Um Yuki can I ask you something'

'Yeah go ahead'

'Can I kiss you' Shuichi said hesitantly

Yuki was stunned at Shuichi's boldness. He just sat there staring at Shuichi. Shuichi was starting to get nervous under Yuki's stare 'maybe he doesn't want me to kiss him. He might thinks its…' Shuichi's thoughts were cut of as he felt warm lips press into his. Yuki could fell Shuichi was startled by his kiss and with Shuichi's last reaction when he last kissed him Yuki ha to take it slow. He was about to pull away when Shuichi grabbed the back of his head and pulled him in for another kiss. It was Yuki's turn to be startled. But he was never one to let a good opportunity go to waste so he cupped Shu's ace and deepened the kiss even further. Unnoticed to them several pairs of eyes were spying on them

'I have to say a job well done' Tohma said as he straightened up

'Come on with my matchmaking skills how could it fail' Mark start laughing at his own brilliance 'what skills, the only skills he has is being a pain in the ass' Nero said

'Yeah it's a good thing he hasn't tried anything with me and summer'

'Why is that' Noah asked

'Because believe it or not she is quite scary' Kenji looked around as if someone was out to get him suddenly a loud and _very _scary voice could be heard through the house

' KENJI WERE ARE YOU. I SWEAR IF I HAVE TO GO LOOKING FOR YOU IN THIS NEW BOOTS YOU WILL FIND YOURSELF IN A WORLD OF HURT' Summer's voice boomed throughout the hallway. Everyone turned to Kenji who turned white as a ghost

'Ah oh gotta go' Kenji shot out of sight before Summer spotted him

'Ha the love' K said as he and the others watched the retreating back run away 'speaking of love I wander whats going on inside a certain room' as they turned around to get a peek they were faulted as a certain blonde stood in the doorway

'Do you mind' Eiri glared at the occupants around the door 'how about a little privacy'

'Not at all just keep the noise down ok' Mark winked and laughed as Eiri let out a growl 'ok ok we are leaving' Eiri watched them leave making sure they were out of sight 'Yuki' a voice could be heard from inside he turned around 'ok ok be patient' Yuki closed the door but no before saying 'now where were we' as little gasps and moans could be herd throughout the day

……………………………………………..

A couple of days later Shuichi sat on the bed as the nurses unwrapped his shoulder that had been healing for the last week

'Ok can you please rotate your shoulder for me. Ok good'

'How does it look' Mark said. The nurse turned around and took of her gloves 'it is perfectly normal. Its like he never even injured it' the nurse wrote a few things in her book and walked out of the room leaving Shuichi and Mark in the room

'So nervous about going home'

'A little I wonder if Bad luck will get back together' Shuichi said sadly. Mark heard this sadness and wanted to soot it away. He wanted Shuichi's last day with them to be a happy one

'Oh come now if you wish it, it will come true' mark sat nest to Shuichi and put his arm around his shoulders 'and besides who else is going to write crappy lyrics like yours' Mark laughed at Shuichi's angry and confused face

'You've been talking to Eiri haven't you' Ever since Shuichi and Eiri made up, Eiri had insisted that Shu call him by his real name from now on

'What make you think that'?

'Cause he is the only person who says that and doesn't feel guilty' they both started laughing as they joked around. It was then that Mark remembered something

'Oh I almost forgot we got you a going away present' Mark ran outside leaving a confused Shuichi before coming back in with a long package in his arms. He gave to Shuichi who look up at him

'For me'

'Well its not for the queen is it, of course it's for you' Shuichi didn't need to be told twice. He tore of the long lid to find the most beautiful and _long_ katana he had ever seen

'Wow its beautiful' Shuichi took it out and unsheathed it. It was so long it was almost Shuichi's height

'Isn't it you should name it'

'Mmmmm how about Mi no Touketsu

'What does that mean'

'It means frozen sword'

'Ah nice name, why that one' Mark was curious now

'Well to remember. All my memories of this place the good and the bad' Shuichi sheathed it back up and held it in his hands. Mark watched him as Shu pulled his sleeve up and summoned his Crescent star to show. The sword started to quiver and shake feeling the intensity if the power of its new master. The sword start to float in front of Shuichi 'Mi no Touketsu hear me I am your new master do you accept me' Shu held out his wrist were his Crescent star was glowing brighter. The sword hovered for a few seconds before responding 'this Mi no Touketsu accepts. Might I be forever by your side and follow you to death' it was then that the sword started glowing before being sucked into his Crescent star. The light died down as the room turned to normal. Shu continued to stare at his star until he heard a voice call out to him

'Shuichi are you ok. Wow I didn't know you could do that'

'Carlos taught me about it. He said that your sword is your friend and that it is a part of you' Shuichi thought back to when he first came here and Carlos took him in, back when Carlos wasn't a heartless bastard 'ad besides how was I to get it home'

'Good point well since your shoulder is better and you only have one more day lets go do something'

'With you and the others'

'Yeah why not I can also see if I can borrow a car '

'Are you going to drive'?

'Yeah sure am' Mark said as he walked out the door. Shuichi palled about 4 shades before gulping and ran after Mark laughing.

…………………………………………………….

It was about 4:30 in the afternoon the next day when Eiri and the others turned up at the showgrounds to pick up Shu. They had agreed the Mark and the others would meet up Shu and co at the airport. The limousine he was in stop at the front gate Eiri looked out the window and gaped. Leading up to the front door was a line of people holding candles. Flowers from the trees above were floating down all over the yard covering it in a bed of pink and purple

'What's all this for' Hiro looked out the window and saw that everyone had a sad look on their faces

'Well sir, Master Shui is leaving us. This is a sad day for all the fighting ground' the driver said as he turned of the ignition and got out of the car.

'I think its best if you go in alone Eiri we will wait here' Tohma suggested as he looked at all the people that was filling the yard of the fighting ground

'Hmm coward' Eiri thought as the driver opened his door and he stepped out. Eiri walked along the path all the while glancing at the crowd that had gathered around the yard.

'You have to be kidding me. All this for the little brat' Eiri told himself. He walked up to the front door where the two big macho guys were standing guard. When they saw him approaching they nodded and opened the door for him. He looked around the place then it suddenly dawned n him 'were the hell am I meant to find him in a place like this' suddenly a maid appeared in front of him

'This way please' the maid turned away and walked away down the hallway to her left. Eiri followed her until they came two pair of double doors 'here we are'

'Thank you' the maid bowed and walked away in the opposite direction. Inside the room Shuichi was staring out the window. He could see all the people down there waiting to see him off. From all the way up there he could fell their sorrow for him leaving. He sighed but not before a voice resounded in his head

'Is everything ok master' Touketsu said in his mind

'Yes just a little sad for leaving' he said. It was then he felt a presence outside the door 'someone is here master' Touketsu was ready to attack when Shuichi stopped him.

'Its ok its just Eiri' Shuichi didn't turn around when Eiri opened the door 'hay brat ready to…' Eiri stopped as he took a real look at Shuichi. His hair wasn't midnight black anymore but it was back to its natural pink colour. Although the road is still long it was nice to see that Shu was returning to his old self

'Do you like I think black was getting a bit boring' he absently touched his hair

'It's a change. Are you ready I left the others in the limo it seems you have a farewell party waiting for you. I swear wherever you go you always draw a crowd' Eiri said putting a hand to his hip

'Don't you know it. Come on we can't leave them waiting' Shuichi hoisted his backpack onto his shoulders and followed Eiri out the door but not before looking back at the place he had spent the last 5 years of his life. 'Goodbye' he closed the door behind him and walked away. They made it outside to find the whole fighting ground yard to be filed with people holding candles. It looks like the whole of New York had all gathered in one area. Nero's daughter was standing at the front with a maid with tears in her eyes. She walked up to Shuichi and held up her hands to give him her present. It was a prayer bead necklace of read and purple beads

'Thank you' he squatted down so that Miska could put the prayer beads around his wrist. She suddenly hugged Shuichi burrowing her face in his shoulder.

'Do you have to go I will miss you'?

'Yes I have to go but when your father comes and visits tell him he has to bring you or Shu will be very upset' Miska nodded and smiled. She let go of Shuichi who stood up and ruffled her hair. Shu and Yuki walked out into the crowd, which made a path for them. When they made it to the limo Shu turned around and looked over the crowd

'Thank you everyone' the crowd all cheered and clapped some with tears in their eyes. Shu climbed into the car and it sped through the gates of the fighting ground. Shuichi looked back as the Fighting ground as they drove away 'I will defiantly come back here' he sat back around and listen to Ryuichi have a one side conversation with his bunny

They arrived at the Airport a while later and found Nero waiting out the front of the airport for them.

'Well you made it.ah I see that Miska gave you her little present. She save up for months to get you those beads' the occupants in the car spilled out and onto the side walk as Nero helped the driver with the bags.

'Come on Mark and the others are waiting for us' Nero picked up Shu's bags as they made their way to the gate. They took the escalator up to the second floor when they saw Mark, Kenji and Noah at the top waiting for them.

'Well you made it are you ready' Mark said

'Yep sure am' Shuichi reassured them

'I can't believe you have been with us for 5 years' Kenji started to sniffle

'Yeah it seems like 5 minutes' Noah looked down at the floor with a sad look

'Come on guys lets be happy. We can always go and visit' Mark said trying to lift their spirits

'Yeah and besides someone needs to keep Mark in line' Shuichi said

'Yeah that's…hey I resent that' everyone started laughing at this when suddenly a voice came over the PA

'Flight 13 New York to Tokyo is now boarding' 

'I guess that's us' Tohma stated as the group said their final tearful goodbyes as they walked away Mark called out

'Yuki' Eiri stop as he heard his name being called he turned around

'Take good care of him' Mark yelled out. Eiri just smiled a real smile and walked back to the group that was waiting for. As they waved their final goodbyes they were out of sight, the steward closing the doors

'Don't worry guys I don't think this the last time we hear about Shuichi Shindou' they all agreed as they walked away.

On the pane Shuichi was sitting next to the window looking at all the maintenance workers preparing them for take off

'I can't believe I am going home' Shuichi thought as he absently sought out Eiri's hand and held it in his. Yuki looked up from the book he was reading. Shu just continued to star out the window so Eiri squeezed it and Shuichi let go. After the luggage was put on board and the plane was checked for faults they took off into the sky, towards home.

……………………………………….

They landed in Tokyo international airport at 11:30 pm. Shuichi had fallen asleep on Eiri who's hand had gone dead from Shuichi's weight. K had the foresight to phone for a limo, which was waiting for them. They loaded up the car and took off away from the airport. Everyone was pretty tied but not Shu. Even after 5 years Tokyo hadn't changed much, still the same buildings and lights. People going on their lives like nothing happened. They arrived at Eiri's apartment because it was the first stop. The unloaded their luggage and trugged upstairs. Eiri unlocked the door ad they walked in. Shu looked around at the apartment that he had shared with his lover 5 years ago

'Nothing seems to have changed while I was gone' Shuichi looked around. Then suddenly strong arms wrapped around him from behind 'I could never change it hoping you would come back some day and you did'he turned Shu around so that they were staring into each others eyes. Eiri leaned and kissed Shu softly. Shu knew what Eiri was getting at and he was all too happy to apply. He deepened the kiss causing Eiri to moan softly 'this is what I missed for so long' Eiri thought as he felt Shu run his hands down his chest and over his arms. Eiri bent down and picked Shu up bridle style all the while still kissing him. He walked to their room and deposited his bundle on the bed before returning to the door and softly closing it sealing the world away from their sanctuary of love

The End

OMG finally finished sorry for taking so long to finish this story but I had finished school then I went straight into work so anyway its finished just to tell you Mi no Touketsu means frozen sword backwards just so you want to know. Just a hint stay tuned as I might do a sequel to this story so stay tuned


End file.
